KH Arena
by SoraIsMyHomeboy
Summary: Come one, come all, come join the brawl! Here in the Twilight Town Stadium, KH characters from all around meet to battle and prove they are strongest! And the best part? YOU get to choose who joins the fight!
1. Intro

Me: Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to the all-new tricked-out Twilight Town Stadium! Here, characters from all over the Kingdom Hearts universe will clash head-to-head in epic battles of awesome proportions! Even though I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, ideas, etc…

Sora: Sweetness! Lemme at em! (runs toward entrance to battlefield)

Me: (grabs by hood) Wait just a minute! There are a few rules/guidelines I need to lay down first!

1. The combatants that take place in the fight are determined by YOU, the reader! Leave a suggestion in the form of a review and I will try and use everyone's ideas at some point! So basically, if I don't get some suggestions, there aren't gonna be any battles…

2. Try to make the pair-ups interesting! For example, Sora vs. Roxas has already taken place in KH. If you REALLY wanna see them have a rematch, I suppose maybe I could write one…if you bribe me with sea salt ice cream X) but for the most part, try to find new battles that have never been seen before!

3. You get to decide the contestants, but I get to decide the outcome. Obviously you can root for whoever you'd like, but no one will know who the winner is until they read….Don't worry, I won't be biased toward my fave characters (most of the time…)

4. This is a rule for the ones taking place in the battle. The winner is determined when one player is knocked out or unable to get up/fight back anymore. YOU MAY NOT KILL YOUR OPPONENT!

Xigbar: Can I torture them and beat them mercilessly?

Me: Yes you may.

Xigbar: (pumps fist) Yes!

Me: So, any character goes, whether they are a KH, Disney, or Square Enix character! As long as they appear in the KH series at some point! Well, our warriors are eagerly waiting for battle, I'm eagerly awaiting them suggestions! See you soon IN THE ARENA. How was it? Did I sound awesome?

Riku: (rolls eyes) Uh, yeah….you should be in a commercial…definitely….


	2. Ansem vs Xemnas vs DiZ

Me: Welcome to the Stadium, folks! Already we have a request coming in! Thank you, Rew, anonymous reviewer, for submitting!

Ansem: SUBMIT.

Me: Um, sure…I suppose I never specified that they had to be two-on-two battles so this is a three way fight to kick off our tournament! We have Xemnas vs. Ansem the Wise vs. Ansem Seeker of Darkness! For non-confusion purposes, Ansem the Wise will be referred to as DiZ and Ansem Seeker of Darkness shall just be Ansem.

DiZ: But it's MY name! Why does he get my name?

Me: shut up and get ready (pushes him into the arena)

DiZ: wait, I don't even fight!

Me: Begin! (rings gong)

Xemnas immediately draws his ethereal blades while Ansem calls up his Dark Guardian. DiZ stands there, trying to decide what to do, considering he doesn't even have a weapon. Suddenly, he remembers the one skill he does have…

Xemnas launches forward in a blur for Ansem's face, but the guardian shoots in front of him, grabbing both blades and throwing Xemnas aside. While still in the air, he teleports, warping behind Ansem and striking him with a firmly-gripped blade. Ansem calls out in anger and whips around with a fist cloaked in darkness, connecting with Xemnas' jaw. He's propelled backward, but lands on his feet in a crouched position. He glares upward with his menacing yellow eyes, a smirk on his face. Ansem returns the golden stare. Just as they are about to meet in battle again, the arena suddenly changes, surrounded in a twilight colored sky.

Ansem and Xemnas: What the…?

DiZ's laugh is heard, booming throughout the whole dome. Everyone looks around, confused.

DiZ: We're playing on my arena now!

Roxas: What's going on?

Me: He's hacked into the computer mainframe! He has access to all arena layouts and traps that I've uploaded to the database! The little sneak!

Roxas: So, in English…?

Me: He has control of the arena's setup.

Roxas: Oh.

DiZ's laugh echoes all around. Suddenly, a dark building shoots up from underneath Xemnas. He is hurled into the air but quickly regains himself, landing back down gracefully. Ansem is forced to dive out of the way of a laser cannon that has appeared and opened fire on him. Quickly, he forms an orb of dark energy in his hand, launching it toward the lethal weaponry. The cannon explodes in a burst of black flame. Almost immediately after, Heartless appear, surrounding both Ansem and Xemnas. They are forced back to back. They realize, to both of their disgusts, that they can't fight each other and survive DiZ's tricky game at the same time. They'll have to work together for now. In opposite directions, they leap and start hacking away at the Shadows circling them.

Xemnas twirls through a mob of the creatures, blades cutting through them all. Ansem's Guardian lets out a horrifying roar and begins ripping apart its fellow beings of darkness. The Heartless are nearly eliminated when a voice rains down from above, "Try this!" Soon, the two villains find themselves face to face with….themselves, clones created by DiZ. "This is all an illusion, created from data!" cries Ansem. "If we can find a weak spot in the system, we can temporarily shut down the computer and have a chance to take out the enemy!" Without even answering, Xemnas careens past his clone, taking a swipe at it as he does so, all the while scanning the walls and domed ceiling. The clone blocks and makes an attempt to strike him down, the Superior still searching for a "weak point". He parries the blow just in time. Meanwhile, Ansem and his fake self are locked in battle, both firing rays of darkness at the other. The two beams meet and both struggle to overpower the other. Finally, the force causes the two rays to explode in the middle, causing both Ansems to have to shield themselves from the explosion. When the dark fiery smoke disappears, the real Ansem is nowhere to be seen. The clone looks around confusedly, when from behind him, a massive dark claw grabs him. Ansem's Dark Guardian has a grip on the clone, tightening with crushing force. The fake guardian tries to take a swipe at the real one, but Ansem blasts it backward with a barrier. The Dark Guardian clenches its fist completely, shattering the fake Ansem and sending him into the oblivion he was brought forth from. His guardian howls as it too disappears.

Now, Xemnas is locked in battle with his other self. Strike after strike, both are unsuccessful in landing a single blow. Xemnas shoots jagged bolts of nothingness but his clone warps behind him, blades drawn. The real Xemnas backflips over him before the weapons can slice through his midsection. That's when he spots it. A static spark on the very top of the domed ceiling. The Nobody hurls an ethereal blade straight up, landing it directly in the spot he wanted. The twilight background and Xemnas clone fizz out in a burst of numbers, the field returning to normal.

Sora: (jumps up, spilling popcorn everywhere) YEAH, WOOHOO! Wait a minute…why am I cheering Xemnas on…?

DiZ, now weaponless and defenseless, stands in terror in a corner of the stadium. Ansem rushes him, his guardian swinging a dark fist into his gut. The old man is hurled backward and lands on the ground with a grunt. Facedown, he doesn't get back up. Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, smirks. "One down and-"

Suddenly, a red shimmering blade shoots through him from behind, coming through his chest in front. "And one more to go," Xemnas finishes for him, sneering. He pulls the blade out and Ansem, eyes wide in shock and pain, falls to the ground, disintegrating into dark particles, his Dark Guardian following.

Me: We have a winner! Xemnas!

Sora: Wait, I thought you said you couldn't kill anyone!

Me: Well, technically, I can bring anyone back to life anyway so it wouldn't really matter…

Marluxia: So we CAN kill people?

Me: Yeah, I guess so.

Xigbar: (aims gun at Sora's head)

Sora: Eep! (ducks under the shot)

Me: Well, that's the first battle here in the KH Arena! Hopefully, there will be another match soon! Come back to check often and send in those suggestions! They will probably get longer and more epic as they go so please stay tuned….Also, feel free to give a regular review! Likes, dislikes, things to improve! See ya later, peeps!


	3. Sora vs Namine

Me: Welcome back folks! Boy, two suggestions within the first day…this may get over my head in a very short time if traffic picks up. Good thing I have like no life XD so anyway, the KH Arena's second match, submitted by anonymous reviewer Keys of Fate (thank you for the suggestion), is Naminé vs. Sora! Ooh, this should be interesting!

Sora: (pales) I can't hurt a girl!

Naminé: (smiles sweetly) Don't go easy on me, k?

Sora: ….ok….

They both step into the arena. Naminé stands relaxed, looking completely innocent and also completely harmless. Sora, on the other hand, uneasily stares out at his opponent, unwillingly drawing his Keyblade. _Do I have to hurt her? I could forfeit, couldn't I? It's just a dumb game after all. I mean, she didn't do anything to deserve this…_

Roxas: (watches from sidelines, smirking)

Riku: What's so funny?

Roxas: Sora has no idea what he's in for….Naminé can be pretty vicious. She hates losing too.

Riku: Oh dear goodness…

Sora's pale face stares into the battlefield grimly. Complete silence fills the air. After a few moments, the gong sounds. Before a second has even passed, a seemingly invisible explosion propels Sora backward, smashing him into a wall. "Ack!" he cries partly from the force of the hit, but mostly out of complete shock. He gets up, confused. What had just happened? Naminé stands across the way, still smiling as sweetly as ever, as if nothing had happened just now. Sora slightly lowers his body, in a stance ready to dodge and fight, but still trying to figure out exactly what happened. Suddenly, another invisible block of air rams him from the side. He is sent careening to the ground, landing on his side. He jumps up more quickly this time, fully in the instinctual survival mindset now. He glares up at Naminé, who still stands calmly with the same genuine smile on her face, but now there is a competitive fire in her eyes that Sora didn't even know Naminé could have. He remembers her words before the battle. _"Don't go easy on me, k?" _Sora smirked. _Alright, you asked for it._

Brandishing his key, he leaps forward, at least thirty feet in the air, before bringing it down toward his target. Before his blow can connect, the air wavers and what was invisible but seemed to be some sort of suspended barrier crashes into the teen. He flops to the ground. How the heck could he win if he couldn't even get to her? He couldn't even see the barriers he was up against, so how could he get around them? He had never seen magic like this before. She was manipulating the space around them somehow.

Experimenting with a different strategy, the young Keybearer prepared a Blizzard spell. Fight fire with fire, right? Magic against magic? It was worth a shot. Sora focuses, then cries out, "Freeze!" Icy shards explode from the tip of his Keyblade, aiming for the young girl. They almost connect, but infuriatingly enough, another unseen shield deflects them before they can accomplish their goal. Gritting his teeth, the spiky-haired boy refuses to give up. He hasn't tried everything. Naminé calmly stands watching, hardly having moved at all since the fight started. She can sense her foe is about to cast another spell and quickly readies to defend herself-

"Thunder!"

Naminé throws a barrier in front of herself but the lightning spell doesn't strike in front of her. It strikes from above, straight down on top of her, behind her defenses. She lets out a shriek as her body is electrified. Sora's eyes widen. "I-I'm sorry, Naminé!" He groans. "Ugh, do I have to do this? I don't wanna hurt her…"

Naminé, however, is angry now, completely focused on the battle. She lets out a cry and spikes of glassy air shaped like chains fire at the Keyblade Master. They wrap around him, leaving him immobile and confused. "What the-? What is this?" He yells, trying to free himself. Before he can do so, another shimmering spike of air appears in front of him. Poised in front of his chest, it rears back and launches like a battering ram. It collides with his body, knocking him backward with a cry, the strange imaginary chains shattering around him. He lands face first on the ground.

Kairi: ….I never knew Naminé could do so much damage…How is she doing that? O-o

Roxas: Memories.

Kairi: Huh?

Roxas: Naminé has power over Sora's memories and those around him. And right now, we're all literally around him. She's using our memories that are lingering in the air here to weave illusions and barriers.

Kairi: IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? O-o

Me: Sora, be careful! DX

Roxas: Hey, the host can't show bias!

Me: I-I'm not….I'm just adding emotion to…uh, make it more suspenseful….

Riku: C'mon, Sora! Focus!

The Keyblade wielder slowly stands, his face set in a determined expression. Naminé's grin is now one of smugness and playfulness. "What's the matter? You gonna get beaten by a girl?" She teases, giggling afterward. Sora scowls. He rushes forward, weapon pulled back for a swing, and closes in on the girl in all-white. More nearly-invisible chains surround her, shooting at Sora. He flips through the air, dodging most of them, but one manages to wrap around his leg and fling him into the air. As he whips through space, he aims back down at the spot where Naminé is standing. "Morph!" he cries, and a shadowy orb envelops her. She yells as the gravity increases inside the globe, exerting intense pressure on her. She falls to her knees. Sora smirks as he realizes he just might have a chance again. Falling back down toward the earth, he lands unharmed on his feet, crouched and ready to strike. He rushes forward, eyes on his opponent. Naminé sends two more lethal chains at him but he slices through them with a few flicks of his key. He's headed straight for her. Right as he approaches her and is ready to deal a heavy blow, another "memory shield" pops up in front of her. He sees it right before he strikes, but can't stop in time. He crashes into it, falling backward and landing on his back. Naminé giggles.

Determined, Sora leaps back up and swings his key. It just narrowly misses her as she quickly ducks right under the incoming weapon. The brunette doesn't stop there, though. Swing after swing, Naminé begins twirling and dancing away from his attacks, occasionally using a barrier to deflect him. In a blind rage, Sora keeps swinging madly, while Naminé realizes she has to get out of there fast. Close-up fighting is not her thing at all. She needs distance; it's her advantage in battle. Before she can summon up a Corridor to escape, Kingdom Key connects with her hip. She screams and is knocked to the ground. Sora sees his chance at the final blow. He leaps high above her, key raised, ready to bring it down on her.

But he hesitates. In that split second, Naminé has time to call up a transparent lance to protect herself. The spear shoots through the Keyblade Master. Being made out of memories, it doesn't literally pierce through his body, but inflicts the same pain as if it had. Sora screams and falls to the ground, limp. Suddenly, he realizes how much of a mental battle this is. Memories alone can't actually harm him, only make his body think it's in pain. If he can remember that and push through the torment, he can't lose.

Shakily, he rises to his feet, not a trace of hesitation left in his eyes. Naminé smirks at him, mouthing the words, _Give up yet? _He mouths back, _Never. _He runs forward with unbelievable speed, swinging his Keyblade toward the blond girl. She tries to protect herself in a barrier, but the force of his attack shatters it to pieces. Defenseless, Naminé suffers a hard 3-hit combo from Sora, which thrusts her backward to the ground. "Thunder!" he yells, sending a vicious storm of bolts down upon her. Threads of glossy air weave around her and stop the spell from penetrating. Sora goes back to head-on strikes with his blade. Naminé manages to block all of his assaults, but is quickly becoming flustered from all the impossibly fast onslaughts. Unable to keep track of all his attacks anymore, she has no choice but to switch to the offensive. Focusing, she surrounds herself in a see-through barrier that she propels outward, shoving Sora back a good fifty feet. Then she surrounds him with more shimmering spires that cascade down upon him. He blocks them all as they attempt to pierce his chest, but what he can't see is that one is lined up behind him. Before he notices it, it thrusts forward, stabbing him in the back. A pained cry fills the air as the youth falls to his hands and knees, wincing.

_It's not real pain, it's not real pain, _he repeats over and over in his head. Then gathering all the willpower and strength he has left, he rises again. Naminé's fists clench as she bites her lip. She realizes that Sora is not going down that easily. She'll have to actually start inflicting true damage if she wants to win. Sora is also beginning to doubt himself. Naminé sure isn't going down without a fight, so Sora is really going to have to hit hard to win this match. But can he? Killing Heartless and other monsters is one thing, but purposefully harming another human being? He didn't know if he was ready for that. Ok, so she was a Nobody, but did that make her any less innocent or deserving of physical torture? Any less human?

He tries to shake the thoughts from his head. He tries a few Fire spells, which Naminé wards off easily. Blizzard doesn't do much better. However, Gravity manages to work, and Naminé is once again weakened. The repetitive use of magic starts to wear Sora down, though. The more he uses, the more his energy is depleted. Another heavy block of manipulated memories charges the boy, crashing into his ribs. He hits the ground with a grunt. Not even pausing to notice the force, he gets back up and immediately runs toward Naminé again. A thin wire of memories appears near the Keybearer's feet and he trips, landing facefirst. Embarrassed, the boy gets up, trying to hide his blushing face. He jumps toward his foe, weapon poised to strike. Naminé shakes her head. _He doesn't get it, does he? The same old tricks aren't going to work. _Like usual, she simply summons up an invisible barricade. Sora doesn't try to use his Keyblade this time, though. Instead, he yells, "Aero!" and a whirlwind surrounds his body. As he makes contact with the girl's shield, it shatters into glossy fragments that dissipate into the air. Then, cloaked in a powerful gale, Sora continues to travel downward, driving straight into Naminé's tiny body. With a shrill cry, she flies backward, landing on the floor. She lays there for a second, weakly trying to stand up again. Sora stands ready with one last fire spell that would end the match. Naminé glances upward, seeing that this is it. If she doesn't take him out now, the match will be over and she'll be down for the count. She doesn't know any black magic spells, but she's an expert at white magic. And there's one white spell that should do the trick.

With her last bit of strength, the young witch casts Holy. Suddenly, the arena changes, surrounding both her and her adversary in a gray but well-lit sky, white clouds gathering everywhere. Eight orbs of pure white light hover in a circle above the battlefield. The Keyblade Master looks up, confused. Then, without warning, the balls of light fire down at him, one by one, at blinding speed. Before he can even react, all eight spheres are upon him, blasting through his body, sending him careening backward. He hits the floor, battered and taking shallow breaths. The field returns to normal. Naminé pants, staring at the boy who is lying on the ground, struggling to keep consciousness. To his surprise, he is suddenly surrounded by a green comforting light and he feels his strength being restored. Naminé is standing above him, smiling and holding out her hand. He takes and gets up. Then the two shake hands and turn back-to-back, exiting the arena on separate sides.

Me: Wow, winner Naminé! What an intense battle!

Sora: (enters bleachers once again)

Riku: Dude, you totally could've won…you hesitated. It's your weak spot.

Sora: Of course I did! Would you have been able to hurt her?

Riku: (looks over at Naminé)

Naminé: (smiles over at him sweetly, huge blue innocent eyes staring at him)

Riku: ….No, I guess not.

Sora: Ha! See?

Me: Well, thank y'all for reading! I'll be awaiting more suggestions! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Lightning vs Larxene

Me: Already I am being swamped with battle requests coming in from across every world! I will do my best to keep up.

Sora: Is it me? Do I get to fight? :D

Me: Not this time, but don't worry, you can redeem yourself soon.

Sora: Oh…:(

Me: Alright, I know I stated in the rules that any Square Enix characters suggested had to also appear in KH for it to be a valid fight, but for this battle, I'm waiving that guideline. Because this fight is too epic to miss! We have Larxene vs Lightning, from FF XIII! Ooh, a chick fight! I can already feel the sparks flying! Thank you to BlackFalcon269 for this electrifying combo!

Larxene: (deathly glare at Lightning)

Lightning: (stoically walks onto battlefield)

Larxene: (walks down to arena, taking her battle position)

Me: ARE YOU READY FOR THE INTENSENESS, PEOPLE?

Both warriors stand facing each other. Larxene is coiled like a spring, already set to pounce. Lightning stands straight, hands at her side, staring calmly out at her opponent. The air above the battlefield darkens, becoming a stormy sky. The ground that the two combatants stand on becomes the top of a rocky spire, a flat mesa that leads to oblivion down below.

Me: A new battlefield once in awhile makes it more interesting:)

Sora: (settles in with bag of popcorn)

The gong sounds. Immediately after, Larxene warps behind Lightning, thrusting her knives forward with a smirk. The smirk disappears when the pink-haired woman leaps up and around away from the attack, draws her gunblade, and fires a shot straight into the Nobody's shoulder all in the blink of an eye. She lands on her feet, eyes watching her enemy, unwavering. Larxene, disgusted at her opponent's arrogance, lunges forward, shrouding herself in lightning. Before she can land the blow, Lightning cartwheels out of the way, then pounces from behind. The blond Nobody whips around, foot in the air to kick her victim. Lightning sees the attack coming just in time and blocks with her sword, backflipping away from her opponent. They both pause, staring straight at each other, the whole stadium completely silent save for the distant rumbling of thunder.

Bored of waiting, Larxene takes the initiative and runs forward, throwing her knives that are shrouded in electricity now. Lightning backflips, parrying the weapons as they soar toward her in the air. Upon landing, she aims her gunblade at her foe and fires several shots. Larxene warps back and forth, avoiding each bullet as they whiz by her. She sneers.

"That all you got?"

As an answer to her question, Lightning dashes forward incredibly quickly, swinging her blade upward in an attempt to slice her foe apart. Larxene does a reversal, slipping behind her adversary at impossible speeds, and jolting her whole body with dangerously high voltage levels. Lightning lets out a cry that echoes through the seemingly endless storm. It's the first sound that has escaped her lips the whole battle.

"Are you really worthy to bear the name Lightning?" taunts Larxene. "Let's find out."

Lightning angrily sprints forward, hacking at Larxene, but the Nobody is a master of speed and she ducks and dodges all of the attacks. She has her eye on the blade and easily tracks every movement it makes. What she doesn't see is the boot that flies up to kick her in the gut. The black cloaked woman flies backward from the blow. Lightning fires two more shots at her competitor. They land, one piercing Larxene's side, the other jutting sharply into her thigh. Enraged, she leaps forward, bringing her knives down toward her opponent. Lightning sidesteps, dodging the attack, but the Nobody keeps on coming, swinging her fists. One sweep hits, leaving four parallel gashes across the woman's jaw. She grits her teeth as blood starts to run down her face. She growls and sweeps her blade through the air, narrowly missing her competitor's gut as she warps out of reach. Larxene appears a short distance away but now her enemy is nowhere to be seen. She rapidly scans the arena, searching, listening for any sign of her.

"Think fast!" Lightning's voice is heard from behind. Startled not only by her opponent's cleverness to sneak behind her without notice, but also from the fact that she actually _talked_, Larxene doesn't even have time to turn around when a shower of bullets plunges into her back. She shrieks, falling to her hands and knees. Pain envelops her. Her opponent walks up from behind. "Is that all you got?" she says, mocking Larxene's previous words. She draws back her sword to thrust it through the Nobody's back. At the last second, Larxene whips around, kicking the blade as it comes in for her, knocking it over Lightning's head and leaving her vulnerable. The Organization's number twelve doesn't hesitate. She surrounds her arm in electricity and slams her fist into the warrior's stomach. With a slight cry, the woman is forced backward. She catches herself on one hand, pushing off the ground to complete the backhand spring. Her body still coursing with the discharge of the lightning, she thrusts her blade to the sky, letting out a loud war cry.

"Odin, I summon thee!"

The storm above crackles and roars with bolts of electricity and bellows of thunder. Suddenly, the jet black clouds part and a monstrous horse-like creature descends. Larxene's eyes widen in shock and terror as the behemoth lands on the battlefield next to Lightning. The clouds above close, covering up the only clear patch in the sky once again. Lightning mounts the beast and prepares for battle. She smirks when she sees her enemy's expression of absolute horror. Odin charges forward, Lightning swinging the Eidolon's massive blade through the air. Larxene is forced to jump unbelievably high to avoid the dangerous swing of the blade under her feet. As she comes down, she hurls a dagger aimed at Lightning, hoping to dismount the woman from her steed. However, Lightning brings the sword up and deflects it. The Nobody then tries a knife aimed at the horse. It jabs into the beast's left shoulder, causing the horse to whinny in pain and rear back. Lightning clenches her teeth, gripping the rein tightly to avoid falling off. The horse drops all four feet back to the ground, shaking the pain away. Lightning twitches the reins a certain way, as a signal to attack. Odin bellows, commanding the storm. The clouds obey, firing massive amounts of their energy at the blond Nobody in the center of the field. The lightning hits, all convening on that one spot, sending electricity through every fiber of Larxene's body. It strikes with a force and voltage so high that it would kill anyone in an instant. But Lightning's competitor isn't just anyone. She is the storm's call. She is the thunder's voice and the lightning's speed. She _is_ the tempest.

Her body pulses with a new kind of energy now. Lightning's eyes widen in shock as her opponent rises, unharmed, actually rejuvenated from the attack. With an inhuman grin, Larxene utters a battle cry before launching into the air, surrounded in electricity, and hurls jolted daggers down on her foes. Odin rears back and Lightning struggles to hold on and parry the weapons at the same time. Then the overpowered Nobody causes the storm to go haywire, firing down all over the stone battlefield. Odin freaks, leaping around the field maniacally like a mouse in a snake pit. Lightning is thrown off her mount, landing on the ground and being forced to get up and start dodging immediately. The storm strikes all around the warrior. Finally, one bolt does connect with its target. Lightning is zapped with dangerously high voltage. She cries out to her ally, trying to remain on her feet even though the force of the strike weakened her greatly. Seeing his damaged master, Odin snaps back into focus. He glares up into the squall, and with a loud bellow that echoes throughout the dark, the onslaught immediately stops, the storm clouds receding into the distance. Then with a bow, Odin disappears in a gust of wind.

Her power levels returned to normal, Larxene stands facing her damaged opponent, but Lightning is far from finished. She's had far worse than the mere bruises the Nobody just dealt. With a yell, she rushes forward, sweeping her blade toward her foe. It just barely skims the surface of Larxene's gut, leaving a small shallow gash. Larxene whips her leg around in an attempt to roundhouse kick Lightning in the face, but Lightning is quick to react. She ducks under the incoming foot and then backflips, knocking Larxene upside the chin. Sent reeling backward, the Nobody shakes off her dizziness to see her competitor upon her. Larxene receives two more slashes to her body, these deeper and more fatal. She snarls in anger, clutching her wounds in one hand and shooting beams of electricity with the other. Lightning is blasted backward from them, but lands gracefully.

"It's over!" the cloaked woman yells, firing a lethal bolt toward Lightning. It connects with her head-on, forcing her to her hands and knees, where she stands hunched over. Larxene smirks, thinking she has won. Suddenly, Lightning looks up toward her adversary, a fire in her eyes. Her whole body begins to glow with energy. Larxene's eyes widen. _What's this?_ she wonders.

"You may be strong," Lightning gives a sideways smirk, "but I'm an Army of One." She rushes forward at blinding speeds, body ablaze with pure strength, and begins hacking through her enemy. She twists around her foe, coming in from all sides, slicing and slashing while her enemy is completely defenseless. When the onslaught finally ends, Larxene is lying on the ground moaning, beginning to fade away. Without a word, Lightning turns and heads for the exit. She never glances back, never takes her eyes off of the opening straight ahead of her. Then the lone warrior leaves, never to be seen again.

Me: Wow! SO EPIC! If I can say so myself X)

Marluxia: I agree with her choice of hair color but…What did she just do to my Larxene? AAAAH! DX (rushes over to her)

Me: (rolls eyes) She'll be fine. Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks again for the suggestions! I have quite a few at the moment, but I will try to write them as fast as I can….Thanks for the support!


	5. Roxas vs Cid Raines

Me: Alright people, we're back for more! We have lots of contestants here just itching to get into that arena!

Sora: (bouncing up and down with hand raised) Me! Pick me!

Me: Sorry Sora, not this time…

Sora: Oh…:(

Me: Alright, I suppose the whole Square Enix rule is off…cause we have another suggestion that involves a FF character that isn't in KH…and I don't like disappointing people…so the battle must be fought! This one is between Roxas and Cid Raines from FFXIII! Suggestion sent in by JakDaxPeaceMaker! Thanks for the submit!

Roxas: (cracks knuckles) Let's do this!

Me: Hold on, there is one restriction. JakDaxPeaceMaker wants you to fight with only one Keyblade instead of your signature dual-wield.

Roxas: What? But I always fight dual-wield!

Me: Sorry, we got an audience to please here! One key! (Oh, btw, they also requested that you all imagine the FFXIII battle theme playing while the fight takes place. If you don't know it, look it up or imagine something epic in your head XD although I think this battle would also be epic if it were COMPLETELY silent except for the sound effects. Read and decide which you like better.)

Roxas grumbles, but draws Oathkeeper and steps into the ring. Across from him, Cid Raines enters. He is tall, has white hair, and wears a white top that reveals most of his chest and black pants and a white cloth around his waist. His right hand is an enormous white paw with five claws sharp as knives. Roxas gets into his battle stance, undaunted by his foe's menacing appearance.

Me: Hmm, let's see…what battlefield to use this time…(taps button)

The arena becomes a clouded city, much like the World that Never Was. Dark buildings sprout everywhere and a fairly hard downpour of rain falls. Roxas pulls his hood over his head, hiding his face. Oathkeeper at his side, he is ready for battle. He can feel his Nobody instincts already taking over. Cid Raines stands alert, staring straight ahead. The town between them is large and easy to hide in, but Cid knows his prey is in there somewhere…

Hardly audible over the rain, the starting gong sounds. Roxas immediately takes to the roofs, scaling the nearest building in a matter of seconds. From above, he can survey his entire domain. He scans the streets, which are empty and shrouded in darkness, save for the occasional streetlight that lights up the area. Watching like a hawk, his head whips to the side when he hears footsteps. Sure enough, there's his enemy, wandering the damp street. He slinks to the edge of the building, waiting for the opportune moment. When Cid's back is turned, the assassin grips his key tightly and leaps through the air as silently as an owl. He prepares to slice through the enemy's back and hopefully take him out in one blow. Nice easy victory.

Right as he closes in, Cid senses danger and whips around, bringing his giant arm up just in time to guard. Roxas hops back, then pounces forward yet again, swinging Oathkeeper in front of him. He cuts across Cid's large arm but it doesn't even leave a scratch. Cid grabs Roxas with his other hand and throws him aside. The Nobody lands on his feet, sliding a few feet back. Then he jumps backward into a swirling portal of darkness and vanishes. Cid looks around for his opponent. Roxas has appeared on top of another building and leaps down at his victim. Cid swings around quickly, cutting the air with his massive claws. Roxas is forced to put his blade up as a guard rather than use it for offense at the moment. He backflips off of his opponent, landing sideways on a building's surface. He runs sideways across it, leaps to a nearby streetlight, and grabs the pole. He swings around it and launches himself at the man. Both feet smash into Cid's face and send him reeling backward. Roxas continues the assault, slicing him across the chest a few times. Cid growls and blasts Roxas with Ruin. A grey orb of energy explodes around Roxas. He stumbles back dazed, trying to see clearly.

He clears his vision to discover that his adversary has disappeared. _Playing my trick, are you? _the young boy thinks to himself. He roams the streets, ever alert, always listening. He sneaks through a back alley. Sensing he is being watched, Roxas glances upward. Two beady eyes stare down at him as Cid drops from above, bringing his claw down, Roxas just barely managing to guard in time. The man then unleashes a flurry of unbelievably forceful kicks. Roxas grits his teeth as he holds his blade up as a guard, each buffet threatening to knock him over. He manages to hold his ground, countering with his own combo afterward. Cid takes each hit but shows no sign of weakening. Roxas realizes this guy isn't going down without a fight. He retreats into the shadows again. The tall man looks around. He can't see where his opponent has gone, but he has a pretty good guess…

Cid whips around, and with a mighty force, jabs his powerful and massive arm into the nearest building. It begins to crumble, collapsing to the ground. Roxas, standing atop the roof, is forced to leap like a cat to the next closest tower. Cid rushes forward, cutting that one down to size as well. A shadow, nothing but a blur of black against the clouded sky, pounces across the whole street, fifty feet in the air, and lands on the peak of another building. Cid is impressed with his foe's speed and swiftness, but notes that the boy is simply retreating now. _He must be tiring,_ the man thinks to himself. He's corrected when Roxas leaps out of the shadows behind Cid and strikes him sharply on the back. Cid grunts and lurches forward, but quickly recovers and whips around with a kick. His foot nearly collides with his foe, but the hooded boy disappears into a pool of shadows once again, just before the attack connects. Cid growls to himself. His competitor has the home field advantage. He blends with the shadows and can sneak easily around all the obstacles to avoid detection. The man will have to change tactics if he wants to win this.

He needs the element of surprise on his side rather than his enemy's. He breaks into a run, hurtling through the streets with the rain beating down on his skin. Coming to a halt in another dark alleyway, he waits, hoping his prey will fall into his trap. The hairs on the back of Cid's neck begin to stand on end. He knows he's being watched. Perfect. He listens so intently that time seems to stop. All seems calm, but beneath the patter of the rain against the sleeping town, he hears the faintest footstep. His opponent has just dropped from the haven of the rooftops. Waiting for the exact moment, Cid whirls around just as the Nobody closes in on him. He lashes out with his inhuman arm and grabs the cloaked boy out of the air, whipping him forward against the wall of a building with crushing force. Roxas lets out a silenced cry as all the wind is knocked clear out of his lungs. Cid tightens his grip around his victim, squeezing every last bit of air out of him. Roxas thrashes to escape his foe's grasp. Finally gaining enough sense to raise his weapon, the Nobody stabs Oathkeeper down straight through his adversary's arm. Cid howls in pain, his cry echoing through the night. Roxas drops to the ground, taking in large inhales of the fresh damp air. He stands crouched, ready to strike, shoulders heaving up and down, teeth bared. His enemy shudders in pain, looking down upon the boy with fierce enraged eyes. He lets out a snarl that is beyond human capability. Both of them, neither one able to keep in their inner beast anymore, lunge forward, tearing at each other and uttering growls of pain that sound more animal than anything else. After minutes of fighting, both feral warriors are tattered and bruised, glaring at each other with unforgiving eyes. Both exhausted and bloodied, neither competitor will be standing much longer. One of them has to end the battle.

Cid thrusts a dark hand forward, causing an orb of grey energy to explode around the battered Nobody. He flies backward and lands defenseless in a pool of water on the wet concrete. His adversary extends his arms outward as a glowing crest appears in the sky. It begins to gather a ray of energy, aimed to fire straight down on Roxas and obliterate him. Cid knows he's won; his opponent is too weak to move and this attack will send him to the depths of oblivion. But with his face shadowed by his hood, Cid doesn't see the Nobody's sly smile as he prepares to finish the fight once and for all. The crest fires a ring of light in all directions as a super-powered ray of holy energy explodes toward its target. As it quickly approaches, number 13 whips himself into the air, swinging his key majestically into the beam and redirecting it right at his enemy. Cid's eyes widen in shock as the ray of light fires straight at him and he has no time to react. It pierces through his body, filling his whole body with pure light and exploding, eradicating the man and leaving no trace that he ever existed at all.

Me: SO…INTENSE… I have to say that was freakin' epic, not to pat myself on the back or anything XD I hope y'all thought so too. And holy cow, look out for Roxas' assassin mode! O-o

Sora: I'm not gonna sleep tonight X(

Me: Hope you all enjoyed it! I will try to keep up with all your suggestions and write as many as I can! Check back for new battles often! Thanks!


	6. Luxord vs Olette

Me: Welcome back to the Twilight Town Stadium, peeps! We should have a great match today! This battle suggestion was submitted by anonymous reviewer chii! Our contestants are…. (takes slip of paper out of pocket)

Sora: Me! It's gotta be me this time!

Me: Luxord vs. Olette!

Sora: Oh…:(

Hayner, Pence, and Roxas: WHAT?

Roxas: You can't do that! This is completely one-sided! Olette will be killed within the first minute!

Olette: (smirks and heads toward the battlefield) I can take care of myself.

Hayner, Pence, and Roxas: (watch nervously)

The two contestants enter opposite sides of the arena. I flip a switch that turns the playing area into a completely awesome tricked-out spoiled child's playroom, complete with mini trampoline and ball pit. Luxord looks around and laughs. "Hardly what I call a battlefield."

Me: Hey, this battle's gonna be hilarious as it is, so might as well add to the fun.

"Alright then." Luxord summons up three cards around himself, sharp as knives. "I don't want to hurt you darling, but…it's just a game after all." He smirks. Olette hears her friends screaming shouts of worry from the sidelines. _What's their deal?_ she wonders. _This guy's going down. _She pulls her weapon out of nowhere, a huge wooden club embedded with lethal metal spikes that are each about a foot long.

Hayner: WHAT THE? WHERE'D SHE GET THAT?

Luxord's smirk fades as the girl rushes forward and swings the massive mace at his face. He ducks just in time, but she keeps on swinging. He puts up walls of cards as a barrier but she rips through them all. He stumbles backward and topples into the ball pit. He thrashes around, trying to get out as the deranged brunette leaps in after him, swinging her hell-club. Luxord gets spiked right in the arm. "YOW!" he yells, leaping out of the pit and running for his life. Olette chases after him and the blond Nobody begins frantically hurling dice at her face. They all bounce off harmlessly as she leaps forward, swinging again. This time he takes a spike to his leg.

"Ow! Stupid little child, leave me alone!" She keeps whacking him until he's on the ground swirly-eyed and unconscious. She sets her demonic weapon down and brushes her hands off. "Well, that's that." She walks back up to the bleachers. Everyone stares in disbelief.

All:…

Me: Well, that was the shortest battle in history XD

Riku: The most anti-climatic too…

Me: Oh, it was so worth it though XD well, that was interesting, I hope that wasn't what you were expecting because I was going for totally bizarre and pointless so I hope that's what this was! Please keep reading my other battles and stories and stuff X)


	7. Xion vs Kairi

Me: Hi again, folks! Hope you're entertained with the battles we have so far! This one should be pretty interesting too. And no Sora, you are not in it. But we have had complaints that you're too obnoxious so…shut up before we lose all our readers.

Sora: X(

Me: Sent in by anonymous reviewer Keys of Fate, our combatants today are…(drum roll) Xion and Kairi!

Kairi: Finally I get recognized! Thank you!

Me: Take your places, people!

Xion and Kairi step into the ring. I push a button and the arena becomes an ocean with wooden bridges, planks, and platforms as the only firm ground. Xion draws Kingdom Key as she analyzes the battlefield, forming a strategy. Kairi calls forth Destiny's Embrace, swinging it a few times through the air. She hasn't practiced in awhile but she can rely on magic if she needs to. Once both fighters are prepared, I ring the gong and the fight begins.

Xion runs forward first, hoping to get the first hits in. She swings in a standard combo, Kairi guarding each one of them. Hoping to avoid most close-up combat, Kairi casts a Water spell and propels Xion backward to a different platform. The girl immediately gets back up and counters with Fire. Kairi launches another Water spell and destroys the fireball before it can reach her. Xion then leaps off the wooden platform toward Kairi, swinging her Keyblade down forcefully. Kairi puts her blade up as a guard but the strength behind Xion's downward sweep knocks her defense away. The black-haired Nobody charges her key with light power and sweeps upward, knocking Kairi across the water onto another platform. The redhead grits her teeth and gets back up, Keyblade at the ready. Xion leaps the distance between them but as she is over the water, Kairi summons up a large wave that engulfs the girl and drags her under. Then to follow it up, she raises her weapon above her head and yells, "Thunder!" Lightning rains down from the sky and electricity courses through the whole pool. Xion's face becomes pained and her mouth opens but no sound escapes. She quickly swims upward, bursting out of the surface gasping. She thrusts her key above her head and screams, "Aero!" A gust of wind swoops in, lifting her out of the sea and hurling her toward her foe.

Kairi gets ready to parry but her enemy is upon her quicker than she expected. The cloaked girl swipes at her foe over and over, forcing her toward the edge of the small wooden stage. Cornered, Kairi has no choice but to swing back at her opponent. The two keys clash in the air in an X formation. Xion takes the initiative and swings her blade around, disarming her opponent. Then with a swift kick to the gut, Kairi lets out a cry and is sent hurtling into the water. Unable to take a breath before plunging downward, she is sent into a panic for oxygen. She frantically swims for the surface, clamping her mouth shut to avoid the temptation to try and take a breath now. She bursts into the sunlight, panting, to see Xion standing above her on the wooden bridge. With a sly grin, the Nobody mutters the words, "Thunder" and lightning shoots through the water, jolting Kairi with her own move. She cries out and winces, trying to endure the pain. She glares up at her competitor. "Alright Xion, try this out for size."

With that, the waters rise up beneath the redhead, lifting her into the air on an aquatic spire. Then it directs at the wide-eyed Keybearer below, launching its watery mass at her. Kairi lashes out with her key as the cascade washes over Xion, cutting her across the side as the tidal wave sucks them both into the ocean below. They lash about, trying to get back onto solid ground while trying to prevent their opponent from doing so at the same time. Xion surfaces first, climbing onto a long wooden plank. Kairi bursts out shortly after, leaping onto the platform next to it. The female Keybearers stare each other down before each launches their own spell, Kairi using Blizzard and Xion casting Fire. The two collide and explode in a display of icy flames. Kairi leaps off of her wooden board, aimed to strike. Xion deflects the first attack, but her enemy launches into a whirling combo, dancing around her and striking with blinding speed. Xion takes several cuts to the arms and face. In a rage, she flips over her foe, striking in the air above her. Kairi ducks to avoid it. As Xion lands, she mercilessly begins swinging her Keyblade, attempting to rip the island girl apart. Kairi twirls and dances away from each attack, trying to distance herself from the lethal combos. But again, there is only so much space on each given platform. Finding herself cornered on the edge yet again, she resorts to magic.

"Fira!" she calls, blasting Xion head on and flinging her backward, the flames engulfing her cloak extinguishing immediately upon submerging. Kairi runs to the edge and peers into the water, waiting for her foe to resurface. But the raven-haired girl is nowhere to be seen. Kairi scans the battlefield, confused, when suddenly, the board beneath her feet flips over and sends her into the water. Sure enough, there is Xion, hiding under the wooden platform. She points her Keyblade to the spot below Kairi's feet. "Magnega!" she bubbles, her voice distorting in the water. Below Kairi, a glowing orb of light appears and the girl feels a force dragging her downward. Xion swims up to the surface while Kairi is being sucked downward, stuck to the pull of the magnetic spell Xion summoned up. Horrified, she tries unsuccessfully to escape, kicking and thrashing._ I can't get out. I can't get out! I'm going to drown_! she screams in her head. Her heart races as she struggles to keep her common sense and solve her way out of certain death. _Think, Kairi, think. There's gotta be something you can do!_ As she is running out of breath, it hits her. She thrusts her Keyblade into the orb and uses it to drag herself around the other side of the glowing sphere. She whips herself around it faster and faster, the gravitational pull allowing her to gain momentum, until she breaks free, firing out of the ocean and clear into the sky. Xion leaps back startled as the girl shoots down at her from fifty feet above. Kairi lets out a war cry and brings her key straight down as she lands. There's a loud metallic SLASH! and Xion falls forward, defeated.

Sora: KAIRI! :D

Roxas: XION! D:

Me: Wow, who knew Kairi could fight so hard? Congrats on the victory! That was a pretty good match I think, come back soon for more!


	8. Axel vs Roxas

Me: So many battles to fight! Aaah! It's amazing! :D Thank you all for the support X')

Riku: You realize how many times you've said that…?

Me: Hey, I mean it! It's amazing to know people read my stuff! So anyway, this battle idea was sent in by anonymous reviewer Rew, and the competitors are Roxas and Axel! OOH, IT'LL BE A HEATED BATTLE!

Axel: (smirks) Just like old times?

Roxas: (grins) You betcha.

The two friends enter the arena. Roxas pulls out Oblivion and Oathkeeper, crouching into battle position. Flames dance down Axel's arms and spiral in front of his open palms, bringing his chakrams into existence. Everyone can already feel the competitive tension in the air. With the flick of a lever, the arena becomes a kitchen. Roxas' shoulders slump. "What? What the heck is this?"

Me: My friend requested it! Just shut up and fight!

Roxas: A kitchen as a battlefield?

Me: Yes! NOW FIGHT, CHILD!

"Fine…" he grumbles, getting back into his fighting stance. Axel shakes his head. "I guess we'll just have to make do with what we got…" The starting gong sounds and Axel leaps forward over the counter between them. Roxas blocks the incoming barrage and counters. Axel leaps out of the way, but runs into a cabinet. Roxas takes the opportunity to pounce and strike. Axel quickly thrusts his chakrams in front of him to stop the blow. Then he kicks his opponent squarely in the chest, sending him reeling backward into a shelf. "Ow…" Roxas rubs his head. Axel flies forward, his chakrams engulfed in flame. Roxas launches a Blizzard spell that connects with the pyromaniac's body, blasting him across the entire room. "Man, this playing field is so frikkin' small!" he yells in frustration. "CAN'T WE CHANGE THE ARENA? !"

Me: Well, not really, my friend asked that you two duke it out in a kitchen.

KH Friend: No I didn't! It was just the first thing that popped into my head!

Me: So…I can change it?

KH Friend: I don't care.

Me: Oh. Ok. HI-YAH! (smashes button in)

The arena becomes a sewer-like room with a large metal platform surrounded by oozing green toxic waste. "Now this is what I'M talking about!" yells Axel. "What is this stuff?" wonders Roxas, looking warily into the bubbling liquid below. He sure doesn't want to fall in there. The two combatants prepare to fight again. They stare into each other's eyes, trying to psych each other out. Then Roxas takes the initiative. He rushes forward, both blades swinging in at his friend. Axel warps behind Roxas before the attacks can connect and kicks him in the back. The blond flies forward headed straight for the dangerous liquid. He instinctively thrusts one key forward, the waste with a Blizzard spell. It freezes over into a nice icy platform for the young Nobody to land on. Then coiling back like a spring, he dives back toward the stage, somersaulting upon landing and unwinding into a second jump at his foe. The redhead, daunted by all the motion, has trouble guarding as Roxas slams both Keyblades against his guard repeatedly.

Eventually, the blows become too much and Roxas breaks through the pyro's guard. Swinging in an X formation, he leaves a double cut on the Nobody's chest. Stumbling back, Axel regains his composure and blasts an inferno of scorching flame at his competitor. The flames engulf Roxas, licking at his clothes and burning his exposed arms. As they clear, he shakes away the searing pain on his skin and charges forward. Axel leaps away, flipping and twisting to dodge all of the Keybearer's attacks. Roxas keeps coming, determined to take his opponent down. Axel throws his spiked wheels toward the boy. Roxas ducks under one as it whizzes over his head, but the second skims his arm, leaving a shallow burning cut. He growls in frustration and soars through the air, bringing both keys down at once. Axel has to hold both chakrams up in front of him to guard. A CLANK! of metal on metal resounds through the room.

Axel pushes his chakrams forward, forcing Roxas' Keyblades away and warps to the other side of the platform. He hurls his weapons at his opponent's back, allowing them to catch fire as they fly toward their target. Roxas whips around and deflects them with his key, sending them back to their owner. Axel catches them just in time to see Oathkeeper and Oblivion hurtling toward him in a Double Strike Raid. His eyes widen. He can't think of anything else to do but guard before the keys collide. The force propels Axel backward, sending him over the edge of the battlefield. He sinks into the green chemicals below. They burn but not with the comforting warmth of a fire, but with a stinging ripping sensation. Axel kicks and flails to resurface, climbing onto the field, coughing and wiping the junk from his face. He tries to rub the burning chemicals off of his clothes as they start to slowly chew through the fabric.

"Have a nice swim?" taunts Roxas, beaming from ear to ear. Axel looks up at his friend with gleaming eyes. "You're next!" He warp dashes forward, appearing in front of Roxas within seconds. He rapidly swings his chakrams, never slowing for a second, slowly backing his foe up against the edge. Roxas sees what he is trying to do and smirks. "I don't think so!" he calls, backflipping through the air over the pool and landing on the small outcropping on the outside wall of the room. Running around the edge to avoid Axel's incoming chakrams, he leaps back toward his foe. He does a backhand swing to break down the Nobody's guard, then jabs with the other key.

The Keyblade stabs through Axel's side and he cries out as he surrounds himself with flames. The fire smolders and engulfs Roxas in a tower of flame, shoving him backward, away from his wounded competitor. He screams as the embers rip through his flesh, leaving him damaged and weak, lying on the floor. Both fighters stumble up, breathing heavily. Axel weakly grins. "You're just as fierce as ever." "Look who's talking," the blond replies. "Man, burns really suck, you know that?" he asks, rubbing his arm. Axel chuckles as he leaps up, hurling a chakram toward Roxas. The young Keybearer brings his keys up into an X across his body, shielding him from the lethal weapon. Then he raises Oathkeeper, crying, "Thunder!" Electric bolts fire from above, blasting Axel with their shocking force. He shakes, trying not to collapse.

With a last effort, he rushes forward, swinging his fiery arms of death. Roxas is knocked backward but quickly gets up and glows with a white light. His Keyblades glow with a brilliant aura and elongate into deadly blades. He swings them out in front of him in a sweeping X and slashes through the redheaded Nobody. Axel falls to the ground unconscious. Roxas, panting, stands as the victor.

Me: Hey people, sorry, I know it's kinda short and not that interesting…I wasn't very motivated for this one…I will try harder next time!

Roxas: (comes back covered in burns) Can I get some ice packs? And maybe some ice cream too:)

Me: Well, see you next time! Thanks for reading!


	9. SoraRiku vs CloudLeon

Me: Welcome yet again!

Riku: Y'know, these intros get annoying. They're very repetitive.

Me: Deal with it. Ok, there have been lots of people saying that Sora needs something to do, so this next battle, submitted by BlackFalcon269, is a 2 on 2 battle! Sora and a partner of his choosing vs Leon and Cloud!

Sora: SWEETNESS! I LOVE YOU, BLACKFALCON269!

Me: So, Sora, who will it be? Who shall join you in this epic battle of good and evil?

Sora: I choose…Riku!

Riku: Good, because I haven't gotten to fight at all yet.

Me: Man, the suspense is too much to bear! Let's get this started!

Both teams step into the ring, facing each other from across the arena. Sora and Riku simultaneously call their Keyblades while Leon and Cloud draw their swords. I decide that we don't need a landscape, because the tag team battles will be interesting enough as it is. Maybe future 2-on-2 battles will be different…I ring the gong.

Sora charges forward first, eager to be in the heat of battle. Riku quickly follows his partner to back him up. The two leap toward their opponents, Sora aimed at Leon while Riku goes after Cloud. Both swordsmen block as the two Keybearers strike upon them. Cloud lets out a war cry and swings his massive Buster Sword upward, knocking Riku back a few feet from the force. Sora and Leon are locked in combat nearby. Sora sees Cloud out of the corner of his eye, lunging at Riku with an enormous swing. He quickly deflects Leon's attack and jumps between the two, parrying Cloud's attempt with great effort. "Got your back!" he calls to Riku as he soars through the air between them. Riku nods and springs toward the spiky-haired blond as soon as Sora is out of the way. He delivers a hard combo, but Cloud's bulky sword easily stops it from damaging its wielder.

Leon and Sora, now separated by the other two combatants fighting between them, leap high into the air, straight over Cloud and Riku. Their shimmering blades clash in the sky, the clang resounding throughout the stadium. They push off of each other's blades, Leon firing a bullet and Sora shooting a Fire spell as they head back for the ground. The two collide and explode, while Leon and Sora land on their feet, ready for more. They charge right into the ensuing battle, Sora whacking Cloud in the hip and Leon swiping Riku's leg. The battle becomes a full team effort once again.

Riku hurls dark fireballs as Sora runs forward, brandishing his Keyblade. Leon cartwheels away from the blue flaming orbs while Cloud runs out to meet his new opponent. Sora whips around, swinging in sideways, and Cloud easily swipes diagonally and blocks the attack. The brunette proceeds to flip sideways over Cloud's sword, freeing his key and smashing his foe in the arm. Cloud growls and grabs Sora with his mechanical claw, hurling him across the stage. "Ack!" the young boy yells as he skids across the hard ground. Riku angrily rushes forward, furiously swinging at the blond warrior. Cloud blocks but quickly becomes overwhelmed. Leon jumps in from the side, aiding in the fight against the silver-haired teen. Sora gets back up to join in the war, blending into the chaos.

Everything is a blur, warriors flipping over each other, weapons clashing, war cries echoing through the domed arena. Soon, everything becomes so quick that it's hard to think straight. Cloud cries out in frustration, an aura of electric energy shooting out from him. The others are blasted backward and Cloud stands tall, one dark demonic wing sprouting from his shoulder. It unfurls and the soldier rises into the air. Sora and Riku roll in separate directions as Cloud careens between them, swinging his colossal weapon. Sora turns to face the winged enemy, who is circling back around to swoop at them again. He waits as Cloud approachs, poised to strike…

As the winged warrior closes in, the Keyblade Master leaps, delivering a sharp uppercut to Cloud's chin. He is hurled backward in a series of flips, dizzy from the blow. Sora follows through with a sliding dash and a second uppercut. Cloud falls to the ground, wing disappearing and clothes tattered. Meanwhile, Riku and Leon are duking it out. The attacks keep going back and forth, increasing in strength each time. Finally, Leon lets out a yell and his blade explodes with light, growing to three times its size and shimmering with a golden surface. He swings it in a massive arc toward his startled foe, who puts up his weapon to guard but is sent hurtling to the ground from the sheer force. Knocked to the ground, Riku is completely vulnerable for a few moments. In that time, Leon aims his gunblade straight at the youth. Riku can't react in time. He squints his eyes shut, holding out his blade upon instinct but not expecting to have blocked in time. He hears a gunshot, then a pained cry that echoes horribly through the arena. His eyes shoot open to see that Sora had leaped between the two to stop the attack. The Keybearer falls to the ground whimpering, the bullet lodged in his shoulder.

"SORA!" Riku screams, both in distress and in rage. He grits his teeth and bolts forward, eyes locked on the enemy that hurt his best friend. With an angry outburst, he jumps high into the air, surrounding his blade in dark fire, and slicing downward. The dark attack connects, cutting Leon across the chest and leaving burn marks. He grunts and falls backward. Cloud staggers to his feet and runs toward Riku. Sora weakly tries to get up, using his Keyblade for support. Riku whips around and blocks Cloud's incoming attack, sending a combo back at him. Riku glances over at his friend, who has just stood all the way up, fighting back the throbbing pain in his shoulder. "Riku!" the brunette yells. "Let's finish this!" Riku looks over, and as they lock eyes, he knows what to do. He leaps in the air, Sora right behind him, and they hover back to back. Then, they begin shooting light and dark orbs everywhere, raining down on their foes. They begin teleporting all over the arena, spinning blades of light around themselves and hacking apart their foes. They relentlessly strike, leaving Cloud and Leon on the ground, panting and weary. Then with one final effort, they finish the Eternal Session attack by hurling both their Keyblades into the air, creating a vortex of light and dark auras that obliterate the whole battlefield.

Me: OMG, DRAMATIC VICTORY! YAY SORA AND RIKU!

Roxas: Are we showing bias again, hmm?

Me: I'm just congratulating the winners, sheesh…Sora, I hope you're shoulder's fine! X(

Sora: Yup, it's all good.

Me: Ok, well I hope everyone enjoyed! I will try to post again soon!


	10. Demyx vs Saix

Me: Hi people! We should have another great battle today! And we have had awesome suggestions, LOTS of awesome suggestions, but we are back to the KH rule. Please only use KH characters in your battle suggestions because I have way too many other ones and I don't know a lot of them very well….I had to do some research for the FFXIII battles, which was OK but just stick to kh peeps now. Disney and Square Enix characters are fine, as long as they appear in kh at some point. Thanks. Also, just so everyone knows, I'm being bombarded with school work at the moment (presentations and essays galore!) so I won't be able to post as frequently….I'll do my best though X(

Sora: Homework?

Me: Now that that order of business is taken care of, I also wanted to say in response to anonymous reviewer Eclypse's comment, yes you may be inspired and base some of the battles in your fics on these! It would honor me greatly X') just don't make them too similar…I am proud of my stories and creativity so I hope these are inspiring but don't plagiarize please O-o Yes, so now for our battle! This request was sent in by BubbleMonkey97! Saix vs Demyx!

Saix: (grins evilly)

Demyx: Boy, did they pick the wrong guy for this one…

Me: Ready, battlers? (pulls lever)

The battlefield becomes an open plain, clouded over with dark clouds, though no storm shows any sign of starting. Saix pulls out his claymore, barbed spikes shooting out of the tip, adding to the weapon's deadliness. Demyx nervously trots to his spot. He holds a hand high in the air, feeling slightly comforted once his trusty sitar comes to him. He swings it down into its usual position across his body, strumming a chord. Then, full of excited anticipation, I ring the starting gong.

The blue-haired member immediately whips his claymore horizontally through the air. A strong gust of wind is sent at the sitarist. He braces himself, the gale blowing his hair and cloak wildly. Then Saix warps behind him, clubbing his foe in the back. Demyx yelps and hurtles forward, hunched over. He immediately realizes that the Organization's second-in-command is not going to make it easy on him at all. This is a full-out duel. Demyx straightens, glaring over at his enemy, looking as determined as he can. Then, with a rush, he surfs forward on a pillar of water, ten other geysers erupting up behind him as he does.

Saix growls as he is propelled upward, sputtering and thrashing. Angered, he lands and swings forward with his spiked club. Demyx hops backward just in time, narrowly avoiding the attack, strumming his sitar the whole time. Instantly, forms of water surround Saix. He cuts them all down to size, slashing through them all within seconds. Then he goes for his prey again. Number IX dances around his foe, singing and dodging everything. Saix soon becomes frustrated and starts to lose his usual calm. The clouds begin to darken until it's black as night. Slowly, they unfurl, revealing a glorious silver moon. Saix's eyes begin to change, becoming even more golden and animal-like. Demyx pales as the Luna Diviner wields his claymore, shaking with rage.

Saix lets out a roar as he springs toward his opponent. With overpowering force, he whips the claymore forward in an overhead strike. Demyx puts up his sitar as a guard and prevents the attack from hitting him, but the strength of it causes his arms to give in and collapse afterward. Saix doesn't let up, seeing the opening and clubbing the water master upward against the chin. Demyx staggers backward, but his opponent keeps coming. _It's over, _Demyx thinks. _He's gone berserk mode, I'm defenseless now._ Saix angrily sent blow after blow, the Melodious Nocturne only managing to hold off most of them.

After the onslaught, Saix stops and takes a break, panting. Demyx is just as tired and has a few injuries, but he knows this is the only chance he will get to do some damage. He swallows back the pain and charges forward on a massive tidal wave. Saix's eyes widen as the water engulfs him, sending him reeling backward. The berserker tries to escape for lack of oxygen, but the wave sends him careening into a wall. Demyx leaps off the water as it hits, but Saix is thrust into the wall, smashing his back and leaving him winded. The hydromaster continues the assault, attempting to jab Saix with the end of his sitar. The enraged Nobody leaps up, knocking the sitar upward and kicking Demyx in the gut. He wails as he falls backward to the ground, a deep ache in his stomach. Saix roars and swings his claymore down at the grounded Nobody. Demyx quickly rolls out of the way, a stream of water blasting Saix in the face from the spot where the sitarist was laying.

Even more outraged by this, Saix howls with fury. He hurls his claymore like a boomerang. The sitarist can't react in time and the lethal spikes embed themselves right beneath the Nobody's collarbone. He screams and falls onto his back on the ground, pain shooting through his whole body. He whimpers, unable to move, as Saix slowly walks forward. His eyes gleam and he has the scariest grin Demyx has ever seen. The grin widens to reveal his gleaming white teeth as he leans on his claymore, pushing the spikes farther into his foe. _Time to throw in the white towel! It's not worth it! End this before he hurts you even more!_ Demyx's sense screams in his head. But something else, deep down, wants to fight back. The Organization's second-in-command has always treated all the others like they were lower, like they didn't matter, like they were nobody. Especially Demyx. Saix never appreciated anything he did and never thought he was capable of anything. He had had enough. Gritting his teeth and suddenly being able to ignore the intense pain his foe was inflicting, he coiled his legs back and then sent them flying, doublekicking Saix backward right in the gut. Leaping up, Demyx pulled the weapon out of his body and drew his sitar once more. _Saix…_he thought, grinning, _…it's time to rock your world._

With a dramatic swish of his arm, the Melodious Nocturne strummed a loud reverberating chord as more water pillars carried him forward, careening through his enemy. Saix was thrown backward just as Demyx collided in from a different direction. Wave after literal wave, Demyx never slowed his assaults. Guided by the water and the music, he assailed his rival with crushing force, never letting him get a chance to attack. Eventually, his song slowed and the water eased to a calm wave that lowered Demyx to the ground. Panting, he looked over at Saix, who was gasping and hunching over. He let out his usual easygoing grin. "Give up?"

Saix glared up with his golden eyes, teeth gritted. He definitely was not going to give up unless he had no choice. _Fine, _Demyx sighed_, we'll do this the hard way._ He strummed loudly and instantly a bubble of water formed around Saix. It then flew up all the ceiling and burst. The Nobody hurtled all the way down the height of the stadium, crashing into the ground with bone-shattering force. Saix lay defeated.

Me: YAY DEMYX! :D I was so worried when Saix had him pinned down X( this was quite a short but violent battle….But all's well that ends well! Hope you enjoyed! Please keep reading!


	11. SoraXion vs RoxasKairi

Me: Hi! I know I said I wouldn't be posting as often, but I've been procrastinating on my enormous school projects and staying up late writing! Woohoo! SO YOU BETTER APPRECIATE THESE STORIES! Haha jk, it's my own choice XD I will probably slow down with the posting soon…anywho, our battle pair-up for tonight was sent in by anonymous reviewer ThatOneGuy! Thanks for the suggestion! It's another double battle! The teams are: Sora and Xion vs Roxas and Kairi!

All of Them: (simultaneously) WHAT?

Me: Oh c'mon, this'll be interesting! And it's sure to be a crowd pleaser!

Sora: I guess…

Roxas: No holding back!

They all step into the arena. An intense Keyblade duel is about to commence. Roxas calls Oathkeeper and Kairi draws Destiny's Embrace. Xion uses the standard Kingdom Key while Sora chooses Star Seeker. The two teams stare each other down, waiting for the gong. Everyone is crouched, in a position ready to strike at a moment's notice. Silence ensues. Then the starting signal sounds and the Keyblade Masters rush forward.

Roxas and Sora clash first, their female partners meeting in combat beside them. Roxas backflips away, Sora chasing him down and forcing the blond boy to block in midair upside down. Roxas lands and springs forward, the two keys' clashes echoing loudly as Oathkeeper meets Star Seeker. Roxas forces his opponent backward in a furious combo, while Xion backs Sora up by blasting Roxas with a Fire spell. The boy is hurled backward, catching himself just as he meets the ground. Kairi whips a Water spell at the opposing team, washing Sora and Xion across the field. They quickly get up and rush back toward their opponents. Roxas heads into the battle zone, Kairi right behind him. While he runs, he hurls Oathkeeper forward. Sora deflects the incoming blade and jumps the distance between him and his foe. Roxas quickly calls the key back before he gets hit and blocks the leaping strike. Kairi swings at Sora, forcing him to backflip away from the Nobody. Xion jumps forward, striking Kairi in the gut. She screams and flies backward. Sora stiffens and is about to cry out in worry, but remembers that they aren't on the same team anymore. Roxas unleashes a war cry and swings Oathkeeper with both hands for a powerful blow to Xion's hip. She shrieks and stumbles to the ground.

Roxas hesitates, realizing that he just hurt one of his best friends. In that moment of distraction, Sora pounces, ramming Star Seeker sharply into his gut. He winces as he is thrown backward. He glares up at his opponent, blue eyes cold and menacing. He growls and lunges past his foe, cutting Sora across the stomach with his blade on the way. Sora grits his teeth, holding a hand over his scar. He turns and fires a Blizzard spell, Roxas whipping around and blocking just in time. Kairi runs up behind Sora, about to knock him unconscious over the head. Xion leaps up and deflects the attack. Xion poises to strike Kairi again. The redhead surrounds herself in a sphere of water for protection. Xion launches a Thunder spell, electrocuting the girl and rendering her shield useless. "Haven't learned that electricity passes through water yet?" Xion grins cockily. Kairi glares and spins forward rapidly, smashing Xion back onto the ground. "Haven't learned to keep your mouth shut yet?" she counters smugly. Xion growls in anger and leaps back up to fight. The Keyblade battle rages, the two females fighting each other while the two boys send attacks back and forth. Eventually, Sora and Xion find themselves back to back. They glance over their shoulders and nod, quickly flipping places. Now Sora and Kairi face each other while Xion and Roxas are matched up.

Kairi grins at Sora. "Don't hold back, ok?" Sora smirks confidently. "Like that was ever gonna happen." He flies forward, key pulled back to strike. Kairi twirls away from his attack, the Keyblade Master flying right past her. "You missed," she grins teasingly, holding back a giggle. Sora doesn't waver. "OK, then try dodging this!" He floats up in the air, surrounded by an orange glow, then swoops at her like a comet. He slides right through, blasting her backward. Twisting back around in the air, he dives again. She takes another hit.

Meanwhile, Xion and Roxas are skirmishing fiercely, neither one showing any sign of slowing down. Xion shoots three bolts of lightning that head for her target. Roxas casts Aero, propelling them back at the fourteenth member and jolting her. She cringes, shaking her head to clear her vision. Roxas is already coming at her again, Oathkeeper at the ready. She ducks under him, uppercutting as he flies over her head. Kingdom Key crashes into his midsection and he is knocked skyward. He recovers in midair, hurling his Keyblade down to the earth. Xion rolls before it can impale her. Roxas lands and grabs the key from the ground. When he hears a cry, he turns around to see his partner in trouble. He runs over immediately. Leaping from behind his unsuspecting opponent, the Nobody slashes downward across Sora's back. The brunette lets out a yell and fall to the ground wincing. "Sora!" Xion calls, running forward to help. Roxas raises his key to stab Sora through from the back. Xion launches Fire and blasts his hand just before he can. He yells and drops Oathkeeper, hand throbbing with heat. Kairi shoots a Blizzard spell at Xion. Sora leaps up and blocks it in the air before it reaches her. Roxas snatches Oathkeeper and quickly draws Oblivion, going into dual-wield mode. He spins forward, both blades gleaming as they cut through the air. Sora and Xion duck under the dangerous weapons, the tips just skimming their heads. Sora stands back up and screams, "Give me strength!" His body glows and an intense light shoots outward. Sora's clothes have turned a brilliant red and he stands crouched, holding two Keyblades, his whole being pulsing with energy. Roxas' eyes glint competitively and the Nobody flips forward, swinging his two weapons down in an X-slash. Sora holds his Keyblades up in an X formation, guarding the strike. Xion and Kairi spring into action, going to aid their companions. Kairi hurls Water spells at Sora while Xion sends combo after combo at her blond friend. Both dual-wielders block the attacks. Sora swings at Kairi furiously, but Roxas leaps between the two before it connects. A clang sounds as he blocks the strike. Xion sees her opportunity and vaults forward, aimed to stab Roxas in the side.

He sees it coming and warps, appearing behind the raven-haired girl. "Sorry, Xion." he murmurs before plunging Oblivion into her back. Xion screams and instantly falls over, a pained expression lingering on her face. Sora's eyes widen in shock which turns quickly into rage. He roars and surges forward, swinging with lightning speed. Roxas grits his teeth as he holds his blades up as a guard. The attacks keep coming and he can hardly even see his opponent. Suddenly, Sora has flipped behind him. Roxas' eyes widen as he knows that within the next second, his opponent will be able to strike him down and he won't have time to escape. Just as the tip of Star Seeker presses into Roxas' back, Kairi launches a Waterga spell that sends Sora reeling backward. The Keyblade Master shakes it off and steadies himself. The duo rushes forward together, striking as a team. Sora flips and blocks both attacks, landing unharmed behind them. They turn and attack once again, only to be stopped once more. Sora whips out another speedy combo and Kairi falls over, defeated. Roxas glares and jumps forward, unleashing his own forceful combo. The Keybearer guards it, then both fighters backflip away from each other, landing and facing each other. They exchange solemn expressions before springing at each other. Sora spins rapidly around, swinging his key in from the side. Roxas somersaults through the air, striking from above. The two warriors meet…

The crowd gasps. Both Roxas and Sora fall over, Sora reverting and falling to his hands and knees, Roxas hunched over, Oathkeeper the only crutch holding him up. Both attacks have landed. Oblivion is piercing through Sora's shoulder, while Star Seeker stabs through Roxas' side. Both of them grow weary and struggle to remain conscious. Whoever falls first ends the match. Roxas pants heavily, trying to shut out the agonizing pain in his side. Sora's arms weaken and his eyes start to slide closed. He falls forward, slipping into sleep. The gong rings again. The match is over. Roxas sighs in relief and falls over too, allowing the sweet serenity of the darkness to take him.

Me: OMG INTENSENESS. Man, this one took forever to write. The ending was SOOOOOOOO hard to decide a winner X( I wanted Sora to win but when I write these, I just get a feeling or instinct on what should happen, and Roxas just seemed like the probable winner for this match, so…I'M SORRY, SORA! DX

Xion: Hey, what are we, chopped liver?

Me: Whatever, you and Kairi are cool too. So I hope you all enjoyed!


	12. Sora vs SephirothSentimentRoxas

Me: Alright people, currently I'm pissed because now everyone thinks Sora can't do anything. I only made him lose his battles so far because I thought I would be mobbed by angry readers if I was biased toward my fave character! BUT NO LONGER. **Now we shall see Sora's unbelievably beast kick- side of awesomeness! **A request was sent in by Mata Nui, thanks for the suggestion, it was Sephiroth and Sora vs. Lingering Sentiment and Roxas. **Which is epic beyond comprehension**. But I'm changing it a little (Sorry Mata Nui, I hope you don't mind) Sora will face all three of them.

Sora: (pales) What?

Me: Sora vs. Sephiroth, Roxas (more like Ven), and Lingering Sentiment! LET'S DO THIS!

Sora: You….really think I can take them on my own?

Me: Of course, I wouldn't put you out there if I didn't think you could make it! C'mon Sora, I'LL ALWAYS BELIEVE IN YOU!

Sora: Thanks:) I'll fight. For you.

Me: REALLY? C'MON SORA, YOU CAN DO THIS! Ok, this could get crazy, I have awesomeness sunglasses for those of you who need protection from this! I have awesomeness-proof vests too….

The arena converts into a rendition of the Badlands. The field of dry age-old stone is desolate and barren, devoid of any life, hope, or sound. A slow wind blows a cloud of dust across the empty plain. The lone warrior steps slowly into the battlefield, staring straight ahead into destiny's eyes. In his right hand, he holds Ultima Weapon, the enormous blue twisted blade gleaming in the faint sunlight. He stands among the spires of rock in the valley of a giant canyon. His gaze is fixed straight ahead. He waits, knowing his enemies are near. There is no sign of movement, but as another strong gust blows through, more dirt is swept across the field. Shadows linger behind it, and as the dust clears, there they stand. The three warriors. One bearing a long silver sword and a single black wing. Another carrying a twisted form of a Keyblade, clothed completely in black and white. The final one is clad in a suit of armor and bears another Ultima Weapon, this one white and feathery. They stand facing their lone opponent. There is no sound but the waves of wind washing over the desert shores.

No gong sounds, but Sora feels the internal beginning to the war. He is the first to rush forward, his enemies waiting for him to come to them. As he nears the armored warrior, he swings in a large arc. Roxas blocks while Sephiroth and the Sentiment come in from either side. The Keyblade Master backflips into the air, the two villains' weapons meeting each other rather than their foe. Sora hurls his key back down to the earth, plunging it into the soil. Pillars of light explode around it, blasting Sephiroth and the Sentiment. Roxas flips backward away from them just in time to avoid it. Sora calls Ultima Weapon back to him as he begins to fall back toward the barren ground. The one-winged angel unfurls his wing and takes to the sky, soaring to meet his opponent. Sora guards, the swords clashing as Sephiroth flies past him. The Sentiment is next to leap, striking at its opponent in the air. This too is guarded and the two remain locked in combat until both have landed unharmed on the ground. As soon as the Keybearer's feet hit the ground, Roxas charges forward, swinging his enormous Keyblade at Sora. The hero whips around, swinging his oversized blade to counter. A clang resounds through the valley as sparks fly from the colliding Keyblades. The Sentiment aids Roxas in assaulting from all sides. Sora expertly dodges all of them, rolling and ducking and flipping out of harm's way. Sephiroth dives down from above, sword curved to run his target through. Roxas and the Sentiment swing simultaneously. Sora flips above the incoming blades, blocking Sephiroth's air dive as he does so. He lands on the ground, facing them all, determined expression never wavering.

The Lingering Sentiment warps forward, thrusting its demonic blade forward. Sora becomes shrouded in light that explodes outward, blinding Vanitas' spirit and halting the attack. When the three adversaries can see again, they find the hero clothed in royal blue, hovering above the ground. The Sentiment quickly shakes off its stunned state and assaults the warrior again. Sora flips upside down over the attack, fires a series of blue orbs, and lands again. The spheres collide with the Sentiment and push it backward. Roxas rushes forward to strike while Sephiroth takes to the skies. Roxas swings repeatedly at the competitor, but Sora dances backward with each attack, avoiding every single one. Then, aiming his blade at the armored boy's chest, he fires more of the magical orbs. Roxas is blasted backward. The Sentiment has gotten up and is upon the Keybearer again, warping fiercely, trying to trick its foe. Sora focuses, trying to pinpoint his enemy's exact location. He aims, waits, and as soon as the spirit appears in his sight, he shoots. The spheres connect again. The Sentiment braces itself as it's barraged with a magical force. Sephiroth sees an opening and dives from above. Sora turns to face the airborne foe and fires his magical orbs again. They blast Sephiroth in the face but he keeps diving, sword in hand. The Keyblade Master swoops out of the way, gliding along the ground as if skating. Sephiroth doubles back around, coming in for a second attempt. Sora surprises his incoming rival by reverting back to his normal mode and running forward. The hero leaps upward, pitching his key in an uppercut. He smashes the dark angel's head upward, knocking him out of his diving position. The Keybearer continues the assault, thrusting his key down into his foe's stomach. Sephiroth lets out a silent cry as he falls to the earth, scarred. Sora lands on his feet, crouched like a cat. The Lingering Sentiment sends its blade into an arc through the air. A crescent of energy fires off of it, heading toward Sora. The kingdom keeper prepares to block it, but Roxas shows up behind him, distracting him. He whips around, blocking the armored boy's attack, but this causes the Sentiment's projectile to blast into his back. He winces and steps forward a few feet. Roxas slices upward, hoping to gut his opponent, but Sora parries and counters. Roxas does a backflip to avoid the reprisal. Sephiroth, who has staggered to his feet, blasts forward, swinging his unusually large blade at the boy. Sora sidesteps, the weapon sliding right under his arm and past him. Sephiroth's momentum carries him toward his enemy without allowing him to stop. Sora spins around, coming full circle by the time Sephiroth has just reached him, and stabs Ultima Weapon right into the one-winged angel's back. His eyes widen as it plunges through his body, then he wavers in the air, careening into the ground and sliding a few feet before laying still.

Sora calls his key back from the fallen body just as the Sentiment and Roxas close in. They both jab at their opponent, one on either side. Sora leaps up, Keyblade thrust in between the two, and guards both strikes, one from either side colliding with the blade. When he lands again, he spins around rapidly, creating a small whirlwind of dust around himself while his key juts out, spinning right by the enemies' faces. They're forced to step back to avoid being hit and blinded by the sand. Then the Keyblade Master fires fifty feet into the air, the wind lifting him upward. His opponents' eyes rise to the spot where he hovers, his outline silhouetted against the blazing sun. The Lingering Sentiment warps up toward the boy while Roxas ascends the air in a series of flipping jumps. The masked Keybearers assault their foe, sending blow after blow at him. Roxas strikes with deadly speed, Sora watching each swing and quickly defending himself against them. The Sentiment has begun warping furiously around the Keyblade Master, attacking from all sides. Sora spins and flips as he falls from the sky, parrying his opponents wherever they strike. He starts to become overwhelmed by the lightning-fast attacks from Roxas and the Sentiment's ever-changing location. He knows he can't block everything much longer, so he casts an Aeroga spell, surrounding himself in a raging cyclone. His two challengers are blasted away from him, each landing on their feet. Sora lands next, catching himself perfectly on his feet. The Lingering Sentiment doesn't hesitate. It charges forward as soon as it has the chance. Swinging in an uppercut while Sora leaps out of the way, the tip of its key just barely knicks the boy's arm, leaving a small shallow cut. Sora lands and pounces from his spot, countering the Sentiment. Ultima Weapon clangs against the ghostly figure's chest, shredding its body suit and leaving a series of gashes across its body. Roxas swipes at Sora's head from behind, but the Keybearer ducks under it. Suddenly, the whole field grows dark. Roxas has disappeared and Sora finds himself facing the Sentiment, the whole arena black as night. The spirit of Vanitas floats in the air. Then large ominous spikes of darkness appear on all sides of Sora. He looks all around him, trying to figure out what's happening. The Sentiment smirks behind its clouded mask. The spires of darkness all careen inward to stab through their target. They all converge in the center, sliding their lethal sharp points past each other. But all they pierce is the perpetual darkness of the room. Sora has disappeared.

Suddenly, something strikes the Sentiment across the back. It whips around, swinging its key to strike back but there's nothing there. Another strike comes in from the side. The Sentiment turns again, but its foe has vanished once more. The Sentiment scans the area, watching for its opponent. This time, it sees its enemy just before the blow lands. Two gleaming yellow eyes pounce through the darkness and the creature rips through the Sentiment's chest, blending with the shadows on the other side. Sora is shrouded in shadows, hunched over like an animal, glowing empty orbs replacing his usual soft blue eyes. He pounces forward repeatedly, gaining speed each time, until his confused foe has nearly been shredded apart. The Sentiment breathes heavily, looking around for its enemy. The dark Sora appears behind it, blasting the spirit with a forceful explosion of nightfall. The Lingering Sentiment is thrown forward, defenseless, about to collapse. The Keyblade Master's dark self leaps onto its preys back. With an emotionless stare, it swings its claw of a hand down upon the Sentiment's neck. The spirit of Vanitas stiffens, then fades into nothing.

The darkness clears and Anti-Form immediately leaps for Roxas, its last opponent. Taken aback by the sudden assault and his opponent's new frightening form, the warrior isn't prepared to defend himself. Sora breaks the boy's guard, blasting him with hard dark scratches, battering his armor. Quickly regaining his focus, Roxas smashes his Ultima Weapon into the creature's chest. Anti-Form is thrown backward, flipping and catching itself on all fours. In a burst of light, the heartless creature becomes its original self again. Sora rushes forward, the serious expression from the start of the battle still on his face, and does an arcing overhead swing. Roxas forcefully swings his blade up, the two keys colliding and creating a tremendous resounding echo. The force causes both competitors to stagger back a few feet. Roxas is the first to regain himself, somersaulting through the air toward his adversary. Sora dodge rolls under his opponent, causing him to strike the ground where the boy once stood. Sora leaps up behind, uppercutting Roxas sharply in the back. Wincing but quickly becoming furious, the armored Keybearer whips around with a swing of his Ultima Weapon. He slashes Sora on the side of the neck, leaving a deep cut. Sora clenches his teeth, shaking off the pain before Roxas can strike again. The warrior relentlessly strikes, gaining a new confidence from landing a blow. Sora manages to guard them all, holding his ground. Roxas makes one last swing across, hoping to slice through his opponent's gut. Sora somersaults through the air over the Nobody's head, dodging the attack and setting himself up for a back strike. Roxas turns and blocks before Sora can slice him across the back. Then he fires a gale of wind from the tip of his key. Sora is swept into it, tumbling through the air as it careens backward. Roxas grins behind his armored mask, watching the wind dive off of a cliff, sending the boy to his death.

After a few dead silent seconds, the whirlwind fires skyward, launching hundreds of feet into the air. Roxas watches as it swirls around, aims straight at him, and divebombs toward him. And in front, leading the whirlwind, is Sora, riding the air like a surfboard. Roxas turns and runs to escape the tempest, but it sweeps him up and lifts him high above the ground, dropping him and letting him crash into the ground. His armor cracks in jagged pieces, his mask falling apart. He tries to stagger to his feet, his whole body aching from the impact. Sora silently walks over to him, his shadow looming over the warrior. Roxas pants and looks up at his foe, unsure if he should or even can fight back. Sora points Ultima Weapon at Roxas with one hand. The tip begins to glow, the whole key becoming shrouded in a white aura. Then, from the tip, a blinding beam of light fires, shooting through the enemy's chest. He is blasted away from the attack, the light piercing through him, and lands on his back. He doesn't get up. Sora stands, staring at the battlefield, littered with the three fallen warriors he just faced. The valley is silent once again, the rocky plain no more empty than it was when the fight began. Without a word, the hero turns and slowly walks away, the dust enveloping him until he vanishes from sight.

Me: OK, not to pat myself on the back or anything, but that was unbelievably epic. Definitely the best battle so far. Now you all see that Sora pwns all! This is what I wanted Sora to do in the last few battles but I didn't want it to be too one-sided…But anyway, I hope you all loved it! I'm pretty proud of it, I hope y'all review and stuff!

Sora:….

Me: Sora, you can lose the whole silent hero act now.

Sora: Who's acting?

Me: (rolls eyes) See you next time!


	13. Riku vs Sephiroth

Me: Hello once again, people! What's up?

Sora: The ceiling.

Me: Hey, that's my joke! OK well, this request came in awhile ago from anonymous reviewer chii, it's Riku vs. Sephiroth in a dimly lit factory with tons of machinery to run into XD don't worry, chii, I didn't forget you. I was planning on writing this but I had a ton of other suggestions to do and I've been busy and stuff. And I haven't forgotten anyone else either! I'm trying to make sure everyone's suggestion is fulfilled! So, Sephiroth vs. Riku, here it is.

The two competitors step into the large room. On one side of the room is a wide conveyor belt, slowly rotating and dumping its contents into an incinerator. On the other is a large generator of some sort with an enormous pipeline running from its top into the ceiling. On all the walls hang large rotating gears and pipes and wires run all across the top of the room. Riku draws Souleater and slowly steps forward, examining the environment. His opponent is nowhere in sight. He scans the dark factory, waiting. The gong sounds. Then complete silence. No movement. Nothing.

Suddenly something flashes in the corner of his eye. He whips around to see Sephiroth leaping right at him. He quickly guards, blocking the overly extensive blade. It clangs, sparks sliding across the surface of the two weapons. Sephiroth recoils into the shadows. Riku listens intensely, senses sharpening. Sephiroth strikes from behind this time. The boy whirls around and blocks, narrowly halting the attack again. Sephiroth retracts and disappears. Riku doesn't want to be a sitting target anymore. He takes off running, keeping low to the shadows. Sephiroth pounces from behind a machine, swinging quicker than lightning. A cut opens on Riku's arm. He winces and keeps running as the enemy disappears again until he comes to the darkest corner of the room, behind a large power generator. He keeps his back to it, peeking around the corner. He quickly scans the length of the room, looking for his foe. Just then, the hairs on the back of his neck begin to tingle. He's being watched. He looks up to see Sephiroth crouched on top of the machine, watching with hungry eyes. Upon being spotted, his giant wing unfurls and he leaps down toward Riku. Riku hurls Souleater upward at the descending opponent. Sephiroth swoops his blade across, batting the blade away like an annoying fly. He approaches the ground and stabs his sword down where the silver-haired boy is standing. Riku backflips away and calls Souleater back. Then he charges forward to attack, but Sephiroth sends his fist into the boy's stomach and knocks him back.

The one-winged angel points his sword menacingly at the Keyblade wielder. Riku glares up at his opponent, crouched over and ready. Sephiroth acts first, twirling around and swooping his blade at Riku's midsection. The teen cartwheels over it and swings his blade out. Sephiroth leaps back to dodge it. Riku charges forward, not wanting his competitor to have a moment of rest, but Sephiroth flies forward to meet him, grabbing the boy around the neck and slamming him against a machine. Riku pries at his opponent's grip, struggling to breathe. The dark angel's hold only tightens. The Keybearer manages to get both feet up, pushing forcefully outward and double kicking Sephiroth in the gut. He stumbles backward and Riku rubs his neck, panting. Sephiroth growls and stabs his weapon forward. The boy ducks just in time. The silver sword plunges into the machine behind Riku, sparks of electricity flying everywhere. The current travels up the shaft of the blade, through Sephiroth's arm, and courses through his whole body. He yells as sparks engulf him and shock him with high voltage. He yanks his sword out, hunching over and breathing hard. _Well, that's convenient, _Riku smirks. Then he leaps forward with Souleater in hand.

Sephiroth dodges the incoming blow by rapidly flipping backward, his unfurled wing catching his fall. Riku warps to the foe's side and launches several dark balls of fire at him. Sephiroth whips to the right and calls up several large spheres of pulsing dark energy. Some of them crash into Riku's projectiles, both of the dark energies dissipating. Two remain hovering near the winged warrior. After a slight pause, they launch toward Riku. The teen takes off in the other direction, one smashing into the ground and exploding where he was. The other continues to follow him, homing in on its target. He leaps over a pipe on the ground that the orb crashes into. It explodes, bursting the pipe and sending a geyser of steam shooting upward. Riku turns around to see a shadow slowly step through the mist, his opponent slowly advancing and becoming visible. He gets into his battle stance, Souleater arced above his head. Sephiroth holds his sword with both hands at shoulder level, the tip pointing at the silver-haired boy. They circle each other, waiting to see who will make the first move.

Before either one can, the floor below them suddenly rises. They realize they're standing on a giant platform. Riku rapidly looks around as they ascend. Sephiroth uses his opponent's distraction to his advantage. He swoops forward, his blade inches from his enemy. Riku's eyes widen and he jumps backward, landing right on the edge. He teeters, trying to stay on. Sephiroth rushes him, slamming into him and pushing him off the edge. As he falls, the warrior dives again, his sword aimed to run Riku through. The teen blocks, but Sephiroth doubles back around. With a second swoop, he plunges his fist into the boy's gut, causing Riku to let out a sharp exhale. Then he hits the ground, landing flat on his back. He lets out another breath as the wind is knocked clear out of him. He staggers up, his back aching horribly, and he works to get air into his lungs. He winces as he looks upward, seeing his foe divebombing for him again. He gets ready. Just as the foe closes in, he flips upside down over the blade and slashes the angel across the back as he passes. Sephiroth roars and lands on the ground. He glares over his shoulder, enraged eyes fixed on Riku. Riku stands his ground, waiting for whatever attack may come next. Sephiroth waits, then suddenly launches straight up. He flies along the ceiling, slicing the wires and pipes. Sparks fly and the pipes careen to the ground. Riku runs and leaps, rolling out of the spot where the fixture lands. Explosions from the pipes destroying random machines send flames flying everywhere. Riku looks around, trying to find his enemy through the smoke that now impairs his vision. Suddenly, from behind, a boot swiftly kicks the boy forward. He lands with a grunt, Souleater flying out of reach. He rolls around rapidly to see Sephiroth pouncing out of the flames toward him. The dark warrior lands, his long blade piercing through Riku's upper arm. The boy cries out and clamps his eyes shut. Before his enemy can do anymore damage, Riku curls back and launches both feet into Sephiroth's stomach, pushing him backward. He pulls the sword from his arm and calls back Souleater. He hurls it with great force, but Sephiroth flares his wing outward and flies out of the way.

_Man, that wing!_ Riku yells in his head. _I'll never win as long as he can use that to his advantage! _The Keyblade wielder runs forward and swings. Sephiroth soars above the attack. Riku jumps into the sky, pitching his blade at his airborne foe. Sephiroth flips around it and grabs Riku by the arm, flinging him at a wall. Riku catches himself and propels off the wall with his feet, pouncing at Sephiroth and slashing him across the chest. The warrior reels backward from the blow. Right into two enormous gears on the wall. Riku's stomach knots up as Sephiroth's wing gets caught in between the rotating cogs, crushing it and ripping it apart. Sephiroth's eyes bug out and he lets out a blood-curdling scream as he falls toward the ground again, his wing shredded and useless. He lands in a heap on the ground, a small flame igniting the tip of the feathers. He jumps out of the fire, flapping his mangled wing to put out the flames. Riku sees his opportunity and shoots dark fireballs again. They connect with the warrior's chest and propel him backward. Riku jumps toward him to finish it. Sephiroth whips around and trips him in midair with his blade. Riku quickly scrambles to his feet to find the one-winged angel raising his arm to the sky. Suddenly, pillars of fire explode all around him and Riku is shot skyward, flames engulfing him. He lands on the ground face down, shaking and panting. His clothes are charred and his face is covered in ash and bruises. He looks up weakly toward his opponent towering over him. Sephiroth sets the blade to Riku's neck. "I guess the darkness was too strong." He pulls back, ready to strike and end it. The room lays in ruin, flames sizzling slowly, electric wires sparking and hanging from the ceiling. Most of the machines are destroyed. Riku's head falls to the ground, his eyes slipping closed as he surrenders. The lights go out and darkness falls as the darkest of shadows takes the Keybearer into its embrace.

Me: (shudders) This is why I never let villains win O-o

Sora: (mortified) You didn't have to make it sound so creepy!

Me: There is something so wrong about darkness overcoming light X( I wanted to try it once in a story, and it's official: I DON'T LIKE IT. Villains aren't supposed to win X( but anyway, tell me what you thought! Even with the ending aside, it wasn't exactly as awesome as I wanted it to be. Sorry. Stay tuned for more! (if I have time this week, I have tons of schoolwork)


	14. Tifa vs Aqua

Me: Welcome back, faithful readers! I'd like to thank everyone who reads and especially to those who review, it means a lot! I'm very sorry to those reviewers who haven't seen their suggestion written out yet, I apologize X( I have so many and it's hard to keep track of whose I have written and whose I haven't! Plus, I haven't posted in awhile due to much schoolwork and other activities. Please forgive me! OK, this next battle was sent in by No Heart's Throne, the challengers are Aqua and Tifa!

Riku: Oh, this should be good.

Axel: Chick fight, always entertaining.

Kairi: (glares offendedly)

The two femme fatales step into the arena. I pull a lever and the arena converts into an old abandoned street. It's a dark cold night and the only light is a single streetlamp over the damp dank road. The fist fighter dressed all in black walks down the street to meet her opponent, her form just barely outlined by the yellow glow from above. The blue-haired Keyblade Master walks solemnly forward, face still hidden in shadows. With a swift gesture of her hand, Rainfell, a large blue and gray blade, appears in her hand. Tifa backsteps in defense, immediately hunching over with fists clenched. The two stare, waiting for the gong. It sounds.

Tifa hurls herself forward, thrusting her leg outward in the air. Aqua guards the kick and her opponent lands on the ground, rapidly following with a barrage of punches. The Keybearer guards them all, then swings horizontally to ward off her foe. Tifa leaps back a good ten feet to dodge the blow. Aqua doesn't hesitate. She aims her Keyblade and launches a Mega Flare. Tifa braces herself with arms crossed in front of her face as a huge explosion fills the street. The fist fighter slides backward from the force. Squinting, she slowly opens her eyes after the attack has ended. She sees a blur of blue and her enemy is upon her. Aqua swings in a cross slash combo, but Tifa ducks under all the attacks. Then she hurls her foot forward, blasting Aqua back with a sideways kick. As she flies through the air, she quickly flips back to land on her feet. Immediately upon reorienting herself, she charges forward again.

Lengthening her strides to close in faster, she plans to take a horizontal swing to catch her foe off guard. As she approaches, Tifa watches, analyzing and interpreting her enemy's movements. When Aqua is mere feet away, she swings across her body forcefully but Tifa has already backflipped into the air. She hovers above her foe for a moment before kicking back downward, blasting toward the ground like a comet. Her kick beats Aqua backwards, causing her to drop her guard and falter. Tifa continues the assault, landing punch after punch on Aqua's face. Then she swiftly uppercuts Aqua's jaw with her fist and the woman is launched backward. She winces and grits her teeth as she gets back up again. Tifa watches, still crouched to pounce, waiting to see what her foe will do.

With a slight war cry, Aqua launches herself toward her competitor, shrouded in a magical barrier. The forcefield collides with Tifa, shoving her backward into a mailbox on the side of the road. Aqua stabs forward but Tifa ducks, causing the key to stab through the mailbox and leave a huge gap. Tifa, now underneath her opponent, leans back on both hands, sending both feet flying out in a double kick. She hits Aqua squarely in the gut, forcing her back and causing her whole body to ache. Aqua growls in frustration and glares at her foe. Tifa leaps back up, adjusting one of her gloves. Aqua, unamused by the girl's easygoing attitude in battle as if the whole thing is a joke, points her Keyblade once more and shoots three consecutive fireballs. Tifa's eyes widen and, on instinct, she cartwheels to the side, all three shooting past her. Just as she comes right-side-up again, Aqua has leapt forward and swung. Tifa sees the attack coming and twists to the side, but the blade just barely catches her shoulder and leaves a miniscule scratch. Instantly regaining her focus, the young woman throws her fist forward. Aqua blocks it while rapidly shrouding herself in a field of electricity. Tifa cries out and retracts, the sparks crackling around her hand. Aqua sees her opponent's defenses down and thrusts forward. Tifa twirls to the side out of the way and the blade shoots right past her. As Aqua follows through and her side is facing Tifa, the girl kicks the Keybearer in the hip, launching her onto the sidewalk. Following it up, Tifa sprints toward her and jumps, turning sideways and grabbing the pole of the street lamp. She whips around it once to gain momentum and launches at the blue-haired woman, double kicking her right in the face. Aqua staggers back, dizzy, and falls backward onto the ground.

Her vision is blurred and her head throbs with a horrible headache. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to clear her vision, but all she hears then is the pound of her heart in her sore head. She hears rushing footsteps and opens her eyes to see Tifa charging her way. The girl in black leaps into the air, foot aimed to stomp down on the Keyblade Master's midsection. On a quick reflex, Aqua rolls sideways right as Tifa's foot stomps down. Rapidly, Aqua swings her blade across Tifa's feet, tripping her. Then she jumps up so she's standing above her foe and stabs down. Tifa rolls out of the way, somersaulting backward into a standing position. The two lock angered eyes for a moment before Tifa runs forward to fight. Aqua calls up an army of large bubbles around her. One appears right in front of Tifa and she collides with it, causing her to stop. It pops and engulfs her in an enormous puddle of water. Then the others launch, blasting her repeatedly and halting all her attacks. Aqua bounds forward and slashes, cutting deeply into Tifa's arm. The girl winces and grabs the wound, leaping backward to avoid Aqua's next slash. Although that attempt missed, the Keyblade Master doesn't give up. She launches another combo and closes in on her opponent. Tifa dodges them with quick ducks and weaves, punching Aqua in the face to give herself a rest. The woman quickly recovers however. She sticks Rainfell skyward and calls down a flurry of lightning bolts. Tifa braces herself but is still blasted by the spell. Aqua stabs forward to end it.

Tifa cartwheels away and behind Aqua, grabbing her arm and forcing her against the wall of a building in an arrest hold. Aqua tries to free herself. With her free arm, she jabs her elbow backwards in Tifa's ribcage. This causes Tifa to release her but before she can turn around, the fist fighter kicks her forcefully in the back, smashing her into the wall facefirst. She starts to recover and turn around but Tifa slugs her sideways across the face. She is blasted to the sidewalk, jaw aching. She pants as she rests on her hands and knees. She glares over her shoulder at her enemy. Tifa raises her foot and kicks downward at Aqua's back. The attack lands. Or it should have. Tifa's foot goes through her halted foe as if she's an illusion. She takes a small step backward, confused expression on her face. Suddenly, Aqua appears behind her adversary, slashing down and cutting Tifa's back. She yells in pain and whips around with a punch. Her fist blasts through a frozen image of her foe. The real Aqua is gone again. She appears on Tifa's side, blasting through her side with a sharp strike. Then the image freezes and becomes a ghostly transparent image again as Tifa attacks. She whips around, trying to defend herself, but her enemy keeps warping and striking from all sides. The attacks pick up the pace and soon Tifa falls over on her hands and knees, teeth clenched against the battering. That's when Aqua appears hovering in the air, glowing. Then she shoots forward, a beam of light trailing behind and stabbing straight through her opponent. She warps and does the same again, over and over all within a fraction of a second, until there is star of light around her foe. It explodes and Aqua calms down, feet gracefully setting her on the ground. Her foe lies on the dark street, shaking and breathing heavily. Aqua stands above her enemy, glaring down. Tifa silently whimpers and closes her eyes, waiting for the final blow. The young Keyblade Master raises her weapon and plants it in the ground beside her enemy. Then without a word, she turns and slowly walks away into the night. Her figure disappears into the shadows and the single light above the street goes out.

Me: I hope that one was alright. I'm not sure how I feel about it…Anyway, yeah, sorry it's been awhile since I posted. It may be a few weeks before I can frequently start posting again. But thank you so much for being patient and putting up with me! I hope you all like it and keep reading! Much appreciated! Thank you!


	15. Demyx vs Zexion

Me: Hello, readers! I haven't been able to post much as of late X( and I say this every time…so…I'm just going to move into the battle. This suggestion, sent in by anonymous reviewer chii, is Zexion vs. Demyx.

Demyx: (draws sitar) You're going down, book boy!

Me: There's a catch though. For the battle, you will be swapping weapons.

Demyx: (eye twitch) What?

Zexion: (hands him the Lexicon with a smirk) Book boy….

Demyx: (unwillingly hands him the sitar) X(

Me: Alright, this should be interesting! Here we go!

Both challengers awkwardly step into the arena, trying to figure out how to hold their new weapons. Demyx uneasily holds the thick heavy book with both hands, nearly dropping it twice. Zexion turns the instrument in his hands every which way, trying to find the correct way to put the strap on. After quite a few attempts, he figures it out. The two stare at each other. Demyx thinks in his head, _I look so much better than him with that sitar… _Zexion snorts at the sight of Demyx balancing the open book in between his hands. _He'll never know what to do with that in battle…_, the sixth member thinks in his head. _He can barely even hold it…._ After a moment, the gong sounds. The battle begins.

Zexion tries to run forward, but ends up awkwardly hurtling toward his foe due to the large object on his front and the new unevenly-distributed weight. Demyx charges at his enemy but drops the Lexicon. Blushing out of embarrassment, he quickly stoops down to retrieve it. As he is about to wrap a hand around it, it turns into a large writhing scorpion. "AAAH!" the sitarist yelps, retracting his hand in disgust. Instantly, it changes back. Face paling, he glances over at Zexion, who is smirking. _Stupid illusions,_ Demyx grumbles. _It's not even fair. _He reaches down to pick up the book again. While he is doing so, Zexion warps forward and swings the head of the sitar at its owner. Demyx yells as he is thrown backward a few feet. Zexion grins and Demyx glares. "Alright," the blond Nobody grits his teeth. "You asked for it….Dance, water, dance!"

Immediately, a forceful geyser of water erupts from underneath Zexion and he's blasted skyward. Demyx follows through by riding a trail of water pillars across the arena that cascade over the illusionist. He sputters as he lands back on the ground, drenched. Demyx grins smugly. Zexion gives him the evil eye, then his mouth starts to curl into a mischievous smile. Suddenly, Demyx is surrounded by a ring of Neoshadows. One leaps through the air right at the sitarist. He yells and holds up the Lexicon in front of his face. The Neoshadow disappears as it hits, but another charges from behind. Demyx sees it but doesn't have time to react. It swings its claw into his side…and goes right through it. Demyx sighs, realizing they're just illusions. Suddenly, a strong force hits him from the side. He lets out a short yelp as he flies backward to the ground. The Neoshadows have disappeared and Zexion stands in their place, sitar at the ready. Demyx growls and jumps up to smack the Nobody across the face with the overly-sized book. At that moment, his opponent vanishes and the sitarist finds himself surrounded by complete darkness. He looks around, trying to find his opponent. Laughter echoes through the black field and Demyx whips around, unable to pinpoint Zexion's location. Just then, the room flashes back to its usual lit state to reveal that Zexion is right in front of Demyx, charging forward. He jabs the sitar forward and thrusts it into Demyx's gut. The Nobody doubles over, holding his stomach. Zexion taunts, "Get a taste of your own medicine." Demyx clenches his teeth and takes a firm grip on the Lexicon. Jumping up, he smacks the book upward into Zexion's chin. The sheer weight of the book and the force behind the swing sends the dark-haired Nobody reeling backward. Demyx grins casually, "You'd do well to do the same."

Zexion growls in anger and calls up another illusion. Worms start to crawl all over Demyx's body. He screams and brushes frantically at his cloak, trying to push away the imaginary creepy crawlies, but his hand passes right through them. Suddenly, Zexion kicks from behind, blasting Demyx forward. The worms disappear. Demyx shakes his head and tries to analyze everything, but suddenly, the world becomes distorted and wavy. Demyx squints his eyes shut and holds his head, trying to shut out all the confusion and hallucinations. However, closing his eyes only makes him dizzier. The ninth member opens his eyes again. He is stunned to find himself on Destiny Islands. It's silent and the waves are lapping peacefully at the sand as seagulls roll lazily through the breeze. The sitarist stands confused, then begins to smile as he realizes how beautiful the world is. He's not exactly sure how he got here, but it's quiet and calm and battle-free. Suddenly he feels a presence to his right. On instinct, he whips in that direction, holding the Lexicon out in front of him. The book connects with Zexion's face and he becomes visible as he is hurled backward and the illusion of the island fizzes out. Demyx doesn't hesitate. He leaps through the air, book raised over his head to beat down on his foe. Zexion quickly calls up a mirage of a wall in front of him. Demyx's eyes widen and he falters in the air, crashing to the ground. _Man, they're all just illusions!_ Demyx yells in his head. _Why am I fooled every time?_

Zexion lunges for his enemy again, sitar poised to strike. Demyx jumps back out of the way while shooting large bubbles from his hand. The orbs of water collide with the Nobody and push him backwards with a yell. Zexion quickly gets up and snaps. Fire immediately engulfs Demyx, crawling up his coat and licking at his face. The sitarist yells and sprays water down on himself, but nothing happens. _It's not going out! Why isn't it going out? _he screams in his head. _It's not an illusion! I feel the heat from it!_ Zexion watches in amusement as his foe continues to squirm and scream and hurl water everywhere. After a moment, Zexion asks, "Having fun?" Demyx stares at him with eyes full of fear. _What's happening? This is real fire! My whole body is overheating! _Zexion snaps again and instantly the flames and the pain are gone. Demyx looks down at himself, his mind in a whirl. Zexion still has a grin plastered on his face. "Give up yet?"

"What did you do?" yells Demyx, breathing heavier now. Zexion shrugs. "Don't you get it yet? I can get inside your head, make you see things that aren't really there, make you feel pain that isn't real." Demyx stares at his enemy, mind racing, trying to figure out how he can overcome his foe. He lets out a war cry and rushes forward with book in hand, ready to swing. Zexion stands calmly while an illusionary wall of spears appears in front of him. Demyx doesn't waver this time, charging right through them and attacking. Zexion warps out of the way. "Getting better," he teases with a taunting chuckle. Demyx grits his teeth and summons up a cascade of water that he fires at his enemy. Zexion becomes enveloped and stands sputtering and coughing. Demyx launches more bubbles, but Zexion avoids them. Then he calls up a group of Shadow Heartless that pounce for the sitarist's throat. The ninth member stands still as the dark beings pass right through him. "It's all in my head," he remarks cockily.

"Alright, then enough with the illusions," Zexion shrugs. He reaches one hand down to the sitar's strings and strums. The notes are discordant and grating, and Demyx cringes. _He did not just play my sitar,_ the Nobody glares. _He did not. _Zexion cocks his head at the instrument and reaches down again. "Hmm, let's see, perhaps this would work better…" He strums again, this time sounding remotely like a real chord but not by much. Nonetheless, a circle of Water Forms spring up from the ground. Zexion grins at his competitor. "You against your own team," he smirks evilly, "You have 10 seconds." Demyx is the one to smirk now. _It won't even be that long._

The Forms all instantaneously turn inward and begin to attack Zexion. The raven-haired Nobody yells and coughs as the water careens into him and suffocates him while dealing rock-solid blows to him at the same time. After a few moments of the onslaught, the Forms are gone and Zexion lays on the floor, choking and gasping. Demyx strides over, casually smiling. "You know Zexion, you may have had the sitar…" He reaches down to retrieve his beloved blue instrument. "…but your Nocturne wasn't that Melodious. Study up." He drops the Lexicon on Zexion's head and heads in the other direction, strumming his favorite chord.

Me: Not showing bias or anything but…ZEXION JUST GOT PWNED!

Sora: I don't get it.

Riku: Don't get what?

Sora: All of it! I mean, how were we suddenly on Destiny Islands? And how did Zexion have Axel's snappy exploding fiery power? And how-?

Riku: (puts a hand on his shoulder to shut him up) You know, sometimes you just don't question things.

Me: I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for more! Hopefully pretty soon


	16. Cloud vs Marluxia

Me: Hey, people. Really sorry I haven't written in awhile. Please don't hate me X( But, no use feeling ashamed of the past! The battle is all that matters! So here it is, sent in by BubbleMonkey97! I'm really sorry, I know this suggestion was given a LONG time ago, but I forgot that I hadn't used any of yours yet! So, Marluxia vs. Cloud! Let's go!

Both warriors step onto the field. Cloud reaches back over his shoulder and removes the enormous Buster Sword from its sheath strapped to his back. Holding it firmly with both hands, he holds it in front of him, the shaft pointing upward into the sky. Marluxia gazes ahead with deep sapphire eyes and a slight smirk. Raising one hand, a single rose petal falls into his open palm and an enormous pink scythe larger than him appears. He swings it down to his side, ready to fight. With the flick of a switch, the arena becomes a circular floor made of stained glass. A holy light beams down from above, but the rest of the air is dark as night. After a few moments, the gong sounds.

Marluxia spins forward, whipping his scythe around him in a deadly circle. Cloud leaps into the air to dodge. Marluxia follows by jumping up toward him with the scythe and Cloud blocks the strike with a CLANG! The Nobody lands back down on the ground. His enemy, still propelled higher into the air, falls downward with his blade poised to stab. Marluxia leaps backward to avoid the deathblow. The sword plunges into the glass of the floor and cracks jut from around it. Cloud releases his sword from the ground and leaps back toward his foe. Marluxia blocks the flurry of strikes, then swings in a horizantal arc, forcing his enemy to back off. Cloud lands back a good fifteen feet. Marluxia whips around with incredible speed, the arc of the blade whipping up a flurry of wind and rose petals. The flower storm blasts toward the blonde man in front of him and he is forced to close his eyes and brace himself against the gale. He opens them just in time to see the pink-haired Nobody upon him. He raises his sword just in time to guard the curved blade heading for his throat. Marluxia whips around the other way and smashes the blunt end of the blade into Cloud's side. The blond gasps and staggers sideways. Marluxia leaps and brings his scythe in a downward swing. Cloud swings up into the weapon, blasting the Nobody backward from the force.

Marluxia flips backward and lands on his feet. Cloud rushes forward and slices with his Buster Blade. Marluxia's eyes widen and he jumps backward just before the enormous sword rips him in two. Cloud doesn't let up. He charges forward again and attacks. Marluxia guards again, but the force of the attack against his skinny blade causes him to collapse. Cloud raises his sword overhead, shadow towering over the Castle Oblivion leader, ready to finish him. As he brings the sword down, Marluxia warps to the other side of the field. The warrior whips around to face his opponent. With a cry and a mighty swing of his arm, he hurls the enormous Buster Blade right at his foe. Marluxia has almost no time to react and the incoming weapon's handle collides with its target and smashes him backward. He lands on the ground with a grunt, a bruise already forming on his hip. He grits his teeth and stands, eyes ablaze with rage. He yells and rushes Cloud, swinging upward in an uppercut. Cloud manages to block, only to get a kick straight to his gut. With a sharp exhale, he flies backward, just managing to catch himself on his feet. He glares back up at his enemy, ready to attack, when he sees a strange look on his foe's face. Marluxia is smirking and has a mischievous glint in his eye. Cloud stands still, staring at his opponent, waiting for him to make the first move. Slowly, he feels a breeze start to pick up. It gets faster and rose petals begin to swirl around the Nobody, lifting him into the air. Then the petals and the galestorm solidify underneath him into a strange grey creature with two huge scythe-like blades for hands. Cloud stands stunned as a beam of energy gathers at the tip of the monster's face. "Scatter your heart to the wind!" screams the pink-haired man. The ray fires downward. Cloud snaps out of his frightened daze just in time. He leaps backward as the attack blasts into the ground. With a huge crack, the stained glass splits and falls apart into the darkness.

Cloud begins to fall but quickly unfurls a large single bat-like wing. Blasting back into the air, he holds his sword at the ready. Suspended in oblivion, the two warriors face off. Cloud whizzes toward his foe, making the first move. Marluxia's creature swings an enormous blade but Cloud nimbly swoops under it and hacks at the monster's underside. It shrieks and recoils. Spinning around now to target its foe, it swings a large blade again. Cloud flips around it and goes in for another attack. He slices at the beast's arm. It cries out again with an unearthly scream. Then it swings around, launching a storm of rose petals. The twister envelops Cloud as the razor-sharp petals cut at his face and arms. He swings frantically to bat them away. The storm releases him just as the Nobody creature flies straight at him and swings to rip him to shreds. He darts to the side, but the blade narrowly catches his leg, leaving a gash. He looks down and curses as blood starts to soak his pants. Marluxia's pawn glides toward the warrior again, this time slicing with both blades in an X formation. Cloud, right in between both, guards at the junction point and deflects both scythes. Then, recovering from the force, he swoops forward and slashes right across the creature's head. It rears back and howls with a defeaning frequency. Cloud cringes. Marluxia starts to become angry and lets out a war cry. With his mind, he orders a full-out assault. His creation faces its opponent again and charges up a ray of energy. It fires it at the blonde swordsman, but he hacks through it, causing the attack to disintegrate. Marluxia glares and raises both hands out in front of him. The creature roars and blasts an enormous tornado of petals at Cloud. The storm blasts him backward into the darkness, away from the stream of light from above. Spinning around rapidly, he can't see where he is. He looks from side to side, looking for a way out. That's when he senses motion. He whips to the side to see the creature swoop underneath him and he feels a gloved hand wrap around his throat.

Gasping and squirming, Cloud is caught in Marluxia's stranglehold. He tries to fight back but is losing conciousness fast. Marluxia tightens his grip, glaring down at his opponent with a smirk that Cloud would never forget. The Nobody slowly sets his scythe to his enemy's throat, drawing back to strike. Cloud tries to pry Marluxia's hands off his neck, but the Nobody is too strong. Right as Marluxia swings to finish his foe off, Cloud jerks to the side, causing the blade to miss and stab right into the monster's back that they are on top of. It rears back with a scream, bucking the two competitors off of it. Marluxia catches himself by landing farther back on the monster. Cloud uses his wing to catch himself in the air. Rocketing back through the darkness, the blond warrior digs his blade into the creature as he flies, ripping through its entire body. With a horrifying shriek, the Nobody's monster disintegrates into nothingness. Marluxia begins to slowly fall through the air. Cloud swoops down from above with blinding speed. Marluxia puts his scythe up, but is too late to block. The man stabs right through the Nobody. Marluxia's eyes widen as he feels the cold steel plunge through his body. Shaking, he slowly disappears, the look of shock never leaving his eyes. Within seconds, he is gone. Cloud slowly pulls his blade back from the attacking position and sheaths it once again, then flies deep into the darkness, disappearing from sight.

Me: Hey yall. Hope you liked it! Again, I haven't written in forever, sorry. Just wanted to let you know though, that once school work slows down and all, I'll be posting a new full story! I've been working super hard on it. Rewriting, editing, perfecting, more rewriting...so be watching for it! Anyway, thanks for reading!


	17. Sora vs DonaldGoofy

Me: Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry it's been awhile since an update...but we're gonna have a great match today I think, so let's get started! And I just realized I never did a disclaimer! Aaah! I DO NOT OWN ANY KH CHARACTER USED IN THIS FIC. THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX AND/OR DISNEY. There. This battle was sent in by ThaumeturgicAdversary, the competitors are Sora vs. Donald and Goofy!

Sora: What?

Donald: Oh boy...

Goofy: A-hyuck, don't go easy on us, Sora!

Sora: Duh, like I would do that!

Me: Alright, get ready everyone! I feel like writing humor right now just so you know…

(Warning: Extreme randomeness ahead!)

The battlers step into the arena. Sora draws Star Seeker while Donald and Goofy wield their usual weapons. I decide we need something awesomely fun, so I convert the battlefield into a carnival. Sora goes nuts. A few seconds later, the gong sounds. "C'mon, Goofy!" Donald yells, charging into the field. "OK, Donald, but um…where is he?" The two companions glance around until they see the Keybearer on one of the rollercoasters.

"Wheee! C'mon, you guys gotta try this!" he calls down.

"Sora, we're in the middle of a battle!" yells Donald angrily. He uses a Thundara spell to zap the roller coaster and cause it to shut down in mid-ride. Sora becomes angry. "Hey! I was having fun!" he yells, leaping down and swinging his key. The two leap back just in time to dodge it. "A-hyuck, now we're in trouble," Goofy whispers to Donald. "He's mad at you."

Before Donald can argue back, Sora shoots a Fire spell that catches Donald's tail on fire. "WAAAK!" he yells, leaping up and patting it out. "OK, now you're gonna get it!" He launches a Blizzara spell. Sora leaps on top of a carnival tent to avoid it, then springs through the air, landing on the next closest one. "Come down!" Donald cries in frustration, shooting Fire after Fire spell and succeeding in missing every time. Goofy just watches and giggles to himself. Donald screams angrily. "THUNDAGA!" Lightning fires down from the sky rapidly and in random places. One shocks Sora and the teen yells before falling to the ground, dazed. He quickly gets up just as Goofy pounces down with his shield. Bounding backward out of range, he hurls Star Seeker at the two. Donald leaps behind a Tilt-A-Whirl and Goofy ducks, holding his shield over his head. The key ricochets off of the shield, flying toward the Tilt-A-Whirl. It stabs into the seat that Donald is hiding behind. The duck jumps in shock, then passes out from the surprise.

"Gawrsh, there goes my partner…" sighs Goofy. He is distracted when Sora comes in and swings right for his head. He quickly guards it, metal clanging on metal as key meets barrier. He whips around in a quick single spin, forcing Sora to back off to avoid getting hit. When he has distance again, the knight charges headfirst at his foe, shield in front to ram him. Sora dodge rolls to the side, causing Goofy to miss and barrel into a stuffed monkey stand, sending the plushies flying everywhere. Sora picks up a purple one. "Aww, it's so cute!" While he is occupied, Goofy rears back and swings his guard forward. It clubs Sora in the head and a metallic ring echoes through the air. "OoOoOoOoWwWw!" Sora cries, his head vibrating rapidly from the impact. Just then, Donald slowly gains consciousness. He gets up and sees the two fighting in the distance. "Waak, I'm coming Goofy!" he yells as he grabs his staff and runs toward them.

Sora shakes off the dizziness and swings at Goofy. The Keyblade smacks him on the head and he becomes dizzied, as well. The attacks go back and forth until Donald runs up and casts Gravity. Sora finds himself flattened to the ground. Donald and Goofy laugh until he springs back up, whacks them both silly, and casts Gravity on the two of them. Then Sora is the one laughing as his two competitors are flattened right before his eyes. Angry, Donald bursts back up into his 3D form and casts Fire. Sora guards the fireball as Goofy reforms behind him. The dog swings to hit Sora in the back, but the Keyblade Master backflips over him and lands, facing both of them.

Goofy begins to spin rapidly, heading straight for the boy. Sora rolls to the side, but Goofy doubles back around, heading right for him again. At the same time, Donald shoots a huge Firaga spell at him. It doesn't hit him directly, but does blast into the Keyblade, knocking it far out of reach. Before he can think to call it back, he sees Goofy closing in fast. He grabs the closest thing to him to defend himself: a mallet from the bell-ringing game. He aims, waits, and at the right moment, swings. BLAM! Goofy's head bobs up and down from the impact, his eyes spinning in circles. Donald storms up behind Sora. "Gimme that!" He grabs the mallet from his hand. He scowls and raises it over his head. "What are you-?"

Before Sora finishes the sentence, Donald swings downward with all his might. The mallet smashes into Sora's foot, crushing his toes. "YOW!" he screams, flying up into the air and banging his head on the bell at the top of the tower. DING. Donald smirks. "That's how you play." Sora lands back down and grabs his Keyblade. "Ok, you asked for it!" He swings and clubs Donald's bill. The duck flies backward and lands with a thud, the world spinning all around him. Literally. He has landed on Tilt-A-Whirl. "WhoaoaoaoWAK!" he yells, being spun faster and faster. Sora leaps on to attack again, but immediately starts spinning so fast that he is nearly sick. As the ride stops, the two stumble out, barely keeping themselves up, faces green. Goofy is waiting at the exit, grinning and chuckling. "How was the ride, fellers?" Then he clubs Sora in the face. Sora steps on his foot. Goofy kicks his shin. Sora yanks Goofy's ears. Goofy pokes Sora's eyes. Sora bites Goofy's hand. Donald watches in amusement as the two continue to duke it out like two-year-olds. After a few minutes, they're both huffing and panting. Donald smirks and shoots a small fireball that scorches Sora's behind. "Aaaah!" he yells, "Stop, drop, and dodge roll!" While he is flailing on the ground like a beached fish, Donald and Goofy go get water balloons. As soon as the Keybearer stands back up, they begin barraging him.

"Aaah! Hey, no fair! Ugh, stop!" He runs and ducks behind a food stand. While his barricade is being pelted with water balloons, the teen looks through the booth's contents. Corn dog sticks, straws, cups….Aha! Hot grease. The assault momentarily stops. "C'mon, Sora! Ya scared?" calls Goofy. Donald mockingly makes chicken noises. After a moment of silence, Sora comes charging out from behind the corn dog stand, carrying a large tub of liquid and screaming a war cry as loud as he can. Goofy asks, "Hyuck, what does he have?" Donald suddenly realizes what he is holding. "GREASE! RUN!" They both take off but Sora is faster. He whips the vat upward, hurling the scorching hot oil into the air. It rains down upon the two, sputtering and steaming. They scream and immediately throw themselves into the duck pond. The water sizzles as the grease instantly starts to cool off. Sora laughs his head off. Until they come out with rubber ducks.

They hurl them, pelting Sora in the back as he runs. "Ow! Ouch! Those are hard! Yikes!" He finally finds shelter in a dark tent. Donald and Goofy run by without noticing where he went. He sighs in relief then looks around. He seems to be in some sort of fortune-telling tent. He grins mischievously as he looks around. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy halt where they are and look around confusedly. "Where did he go?" "Gawrsh, I don't know." Just then, someone comes up from behind. They have a long red robe on, a turban on their head, and a scarf covering almost all of their face to hide who they are. "Come. You need your fortune read," the mysterious person says. Donald starts to protest but Goofy speaks up. "A-hyuck, I've always wanted my fortune read! C'mon, Donald!" Donald sighs and agrees. As they head toward the fortune tent, Sora stifles a giggle beneath the scarf.

They walk in and are told to sit down. "Now," the fortune teller says, "look into my crystal ball. Look VERY hard." Donald and Goofy watch closely. Mist begins to swirl inside the sphere, then takes form. After a few seconds, Sora has disappeared. Donald looks around. "Hey, where did the fortune teller even go?" he wonders. Just then, Sora pops out of a dark corner and yells "BOO!" Both Donald and Goofy scream and fall over, passed out from shock. Sora laughs his head off. "Does this mean I win?"

Me: Um…I guess so…

"Yes!" Sora pumps his fist. Donald and Goofy slowly recover and get up. "DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN." orders Donald. Just then, an ominous laugh resounds through the tent. "Sora! The match is over! Don't try to scare us anymore!" Donald yells. Sora pales. "I didn't do that…" They all scream and run away.

Me: Alright, well there's the most random battle yet XD hope you enjoyed, there are sure to be epic ones coming so sorry if this didn't please you. But I felt the need to write it so….yeah! See ya soon!


	18. SoraStitch vs RikuMickey

Me: Hey people! I'm back!

Riku: (dryly) Woohoo. We really missed you.

Me: Hey, I'm the sarcastic one here, Riku! Yes, anyway, our battle tonight was suggested by Stitch Guy. Our contestants are Stitch and Sora vs Riku and Mickey!

Stitch: Jabbi-waga! (starts freaking and jumping all over Sora)

Sora: Aaah! OK, I love you too!

Riku: (shakes head) What a joke…

Roxas: Don't take my line!

Riku draws Souleater as Mickey calls up his Kingdom Key D. Sora, with a drooling Stitch clamped onto his shoulder, takes out Kingdom Key and steps into the arena. He reaches up to pry Stitch off of him, but the little alien growls rabidly and Sora quickly retracts his hand. Riku chuckles from across the field. "Have a new best friend, Sora?" he calls. Sora looks at the drool soaking through his whole sleeve and grimaces. Riku laughs while Mickey stifles a giggle. Sora groans. "Just start the match."

The gong sounds. Riku and Mickey charge forward and Stitch immediately unlatches his teeth from Sora's vest and pounces forward, fangs bared. Riku screams and is knocked backward as the little monster tackles him to the ground and starts gnawing on his arm. Mickey stops in shock, which allows Sora to leap up behind and swing. Mickey quickly parries and leaps back out of range. Riku lies on the ground yelling, Stitch ripping his vest apart until it's in shreds. "Joogi-wala!" Stitch screams, leaping for Mickey now. The mouse cries in alarm and raises his key, the blue furball clamping his teeth around the shaft. Riku leaps up from the ground and runs to take out Sora while his own teammate is dealing with the other foe. Sora parries Riku's swings, then unleashes a Fira spell. Riku blocks it by using his own dark fireball to stop it midair. Sora follows through with an upward swing, knocking Riku's guard away. Then he swings horizontally to slice Riku's midsection but the boy back handsprings away from it.

By this point, Stitch is going mental. Leaping at his opponent relentlessly, he is unable to get to his prey, who is blocking and flipping out of range non-stop. Stitch yells in anger and lunges on more time. This time, when Mickey lifts his key as a guard, the blue creature bites and snaps right through it. Mickey's eyes fill with fear as he is bombarded by the lethal furball. Riku and Sora watch in utter shock as the king is literally devoured by the monster. Sora nearly passes out and Riku pales, becoming sick to his stomach. "That was solid metal that he just bit through," Sora stutters. "Yeah, and that was King Mickey that he just ate!" adds Riku. Then, drooling and foaming at the mouth, Stitch turns to face both of them.

Sora and Riku scream and run as Experiment 626 follows close behind, gnashing his teeth. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE, HELP US OUT DOWN HERE!"

Me: Ok, ok…(hurls barrel down to them)

Riku: What good is THIS gonna do?

Sora shoves Riku toward Stitch and hides behind the barrel. "Aah, what are you doing Sora?" Riku yells as Stitch closes in. He clambers on top of the barrel, pointing his key at the alien. "No, no! Bad creepy blue thing!" Stitch growls and hisses, gnashing at Riku's feet. Riku steps backward to avoid his toes being chomped and flips the barrel out from under him in the process. He yells and crashes on top of Sora while the barrel dumps over, spilling water onto Stitch. He yells in dislike and tries to rub the water off of his fur. He rolls on the ground, panting and squirming.

Me: You didn't think I was helping, did you? But Stitch hates water, so take that Riku!

Riku: We are still gonna die down here!

Sora: Riku, it's coming back….!

The blue monster charges forward again, leaping through the air with mouth open wide, aimed to attack Riku. The boy grabs Sora and pushes him in front as a human shield. Stitch's mouth fits around the whole of Sora's head. The Keybearer screams. "AAAH! HELP! IT'S DISGUSTING IN HERE!" He starts whacking Stitch with the Keyblade. Eventually, the creature lets go and drops to the ground, but Sora has swung one more time and ends up hitting himself in the head. "Ow!" Stitch now jumps at Riku. The teen screams and runs.

Sora: C'MON! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

Me: (eating popcorn) Actually, it is.

Sora: You have a sick sense of humor! NO ONE ELSE THINKS THIS IS ENTERTAINING!

Roxas: You have to admit it is pretty funny…

Sora: AAAAH!

Me and Roxas: X)

Riku has now been tackled to the ground and is being gnawed on. He screams as the alien starts eating him. Within thirty seconds, he is devoured completely. Sora pales and tries to sneak away. Stitch sees him and begins chasing him. Sora screams like a girl and runs around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Axel: Y'know, it _was_ funny, but now this is just a slaughterfest…

Me: Y'know what? I'm really bored tonight. I'm amused by anything. And even on a normal day, this would amuse me XD

Axel: (facepalm)

Sora makes a mad dash for the exit only to have Stitch assault him from behind. Knocked over, the Keyblade Master is defenseless as the monster unleashes his wrath. Laughing maniacally after another meal, he begins to climb up into the audience. Everyone screams and flees as he searches for more innocent victims. The arena becomes his buffet and everyone abandons each other and just tries to save themselves. But the doors are locked! No one can escape! Axel, Roxas, and I are cornered against the back wall.

Axel: STILL THINK THIS IS FUNNY?

Me: Not particularly!

Roxas: It was nice knowing you guys! (squints eyes shut)

Stitch's eyes gleam evilly as he closes in.

Me: (snaps out of a daydream) Well…I couldn't decide which suggestion to use but…it's not one involving Stitch, that's for sure!

(Hope you enjoyed and found it as disturbingly funny as me XD I love stitch, btw. I will use him in another REAL fight if you want me to. But i thought this would be great too)


	19. TerraAqua vs RikuKairi

Me: Well, hi. It's me again. I know I haven't written a new arena battle in a long time. I apologize for that, I've been busy and I've also been working on other stuff. I've been writing, revising, and working on another fic which I have begun posting! It's called Nobody's Friend, you should all check it out ;)

Sora: Am I in it?

Roxas: Am I?

Axel: I've gotta be in it.

Me: Well, people will just have to read to find out! So anyway, without further ado, onto the battle! Sent in by Lord Zero Master, this battle is a tag team match! Terra and Aqua vs. Riku and Kairi!

The four Keyblade Masters enter the battlefield. Kairi and Riku draw Destiny's Embrace and Way to the Dawn, respectively, while Terra and Aqua choose Ends of the Earth and Stormfall. Both teams stare out at each other, unwavering expressions on their faces. The gong sounds. The war begins.

Riku rushes forward to get the first strike. Terra also charges out to meet his adversary and Aqua is quick to follow. Terra and Riku clash, their weapons locked in a powerful block. Aqua gracefully bounds forward toward the two, but Kairi runs up to challenge her. They both jump into the air, Aqua firing a flurry of bubbles and Kairi hurling a cascade of waves. The two watery spells meet head-on, flowing over and into each other until they crash to the ground. Both females land on the ground and immediately start transferring blows. Meanwhile, Terra and Riku are sending forceful attacks back and forth. Riku swings in an overhead arc. Terra raises his Keyblade over his head to guard, then pushes against Riku's key, driving the teen backward. He continues by stabbing his weapon into the ground, causing large rock pillars to sprout from the ground. Riku looks down in shock as one shoots out from under him, bruising his back and launching him into the air. Kairi begins to run as the stoney lances explode upward around her, threating to impale her. Aqua chases her opponent, leaping in front of her and swinging her Keyblade, forcing the girl back toward the dangerous columns. Terra heads toward Kairi too now, strongly wielding his massive blade. He attacks with an overhead swing, but Kairi beat-attacks and slashes the Keyblade Warrior across the chest. Aqua quickly assists her teammate by casting a barrier around him, blasting Kairi back.

By this point, Riku has landed safely back on his feet and is running over to help Kairi. Terra smashes Kairi's Keyblade out of her hand and it flies across the room. He raises his blade once more for the final blow, but Riku leaps in between. He blocks the oncoming strike and sends several dark fireballs at Terra. The man slightly cries out and doubles over as they burn away at his open gash. Aqua angrily leaps through the air and swings at Riku's head. He ducks and stabs upward as she flies over him, but she casts Reflega as he does so, forcing his key away and causing him to be pushed to the ground. Kairi goes at the mage now, calling her key back and swinging in an agile three-hit combo. Aqua blocks all three, then launches a Thundaga spell. The bolts rain from above, but Riku quickly jumps over Kairi and calls up a barrier, shielding them both. Kairi focuses her energy around her weapon, shrouding Destiny's Embrace in a torrent of water. She whips it forward, striking Aqua across the body. The Keyblade wielder yells and stumbles back, while Riku sees his opportunity and takes it.

He shrouds himself in darkness, rocketing toward his foe with blade out. Aqua blocks out of instinct, but he disappears and shows up in another corner, firing toward her again. She whips around and guards, but he keeps repeating the attack, gaining speed each time. Eventually, the woman becomes overwhelmed and takes multiple strikes of the dark beatings. Terra, recovering and rising up now, silently and solemnly sets his blade at his side, ready to pull it out in a moment's notice. A soft, almost unnoticeable wind blows through the arena, a few cherry blossom petals riding it. The warrior focuses all his strength and vitality, blocking out all other sound. He mentally locks onto his target...and strikes. There is a blur, a loud slice, and Riku crumples to the ground, holding his side.

"Riku!" Kairi yells in worry. Terra slowly turns to face his next opponent, deep earthy eyes locked with hers. Kairi stares back, unshaken by the great Earthshaker. She grips Destiny's Embrace, then yells as she raises it above her head, "Magnega!" A blindingly bright orb of light appears above her, and Terra, who is in range, is suddenly sucked into it. Kairi leaps upward and slices him multiple times while he is left defenseless. Aqua rushes forward to help, but Kairi dispels her with a powerful Waterga spell. Terra lands on the ground and starts to get back up when he sees his foe rushing toward him again. He jolts up, swinging powerfully against Kairi's incoming attack. He blasts her weapon out of the way, leaving her open. Then he flips his key back around her blade and cuts her deeply across the gut. She screams and falls over.

"Kairi!" Riku yells, struggling to his feet and running over to take out Terra. Aqua casts Blizzard under him, causing the ground to ice over and make him slip. This alerts Terra of his presence and gives him time to prepare. Riku leaps back up and swings. Terra easily blocks it. Aqua jumps into the fray, the two Keyblade warriors double teaming against Riku. Kairi weakly tries to get up and aid her comrade. Riku manages to hold off his enemy's attacks, but is in grave danger. Terra relentlessly pounds him with overwhelming blows while Aqua casts magic to furthur hinder him. Eventually, he is forced to leap back away from his adversaries, unable to fight anymore. Panting, he begins to reorient himself. Aqua gracefully bounds toward him, launching a flurry of bubbles. He focuses and blocks them all, but they distract him from seeing that Terra has snuck behind him. Just before the Keybearer can slice Riku down the back, Kairi casts a Watera spell from her place on the floor. It blasts Terra back into a wall, coughing and sputtering. Kairi finishes it with a Blizzara spell that engulfs him and leaves him defeated on the ground. Aqua, seeing Kairi is still fighting, sends a cannon of lightning from the tip of her Keyblade toward the girl. It jolts through her body as Riku cries out in worry. Kairi whimpers and loses conciousness.

Riku fiercely jabs Way to the Dawn forward to run Aqua through. The woman smoothly flips sideways over it, then sends out a Blizzara spell. It collides with Riku and he staggers backward. Aqua continues the assault, jumping toward the teen and nimbly swinging her weapon. He guards, but Aqua uses the attack to flick the defending blade away. Then, with her target open, she kicks Riku to the ground. As he is about to get up, she raises Stormfall and calls upon a tempest, unleashing a powerful Thundaga spell. It rains down and blasts Riku, crushing all the energy left in him. He falls over and Aqua stands as the lone survivor.

Me: So, Team Aqua wins! Poor Riku and Kairi X( but someon's gotta lose. Again, sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed! I'll make an effort to update more often


	20. Axel vs Riku

Me: Well, it certainly has been awhile, hasn't it? I do apologize. I have other things I've been working on lately, editing one story and writing a whole new one…yeah, plus there was this error where I couldn't update for awhile anyway but…yeah! Anyway, this suggestion was given by my friend Jon, it's Riku vs. Axel! OOH, I CAN FEEL THE TENSION ALREADY!

Axel: This'll be a piece of cake, got it memorized?

Riku: I'll put the icing on the cake!

Sora: (pops up) Oh BUUUUUURRN!

Axel: We'll see who's burning up when we get into the arena. (competitive smirk)

Riku: (aggressive glare)

Me: And so it begins!

They both step into the battlefield. Axel has his chakrams at the ready and Riku wields Way to the Dawn. I pull my handy-dandy lever and the arena becomes a tropical rainforest. "Ooh, this is a new one," comments Riku. The space between the two contestants is completely filled with trees, greenery, and mossy ground. A moment later, the gong rings. Riku immediately takes off through the vast jungle, searching for his opponent. Axel, however, casually strolls along, saving his energy for the fight. He lets his prey come to him.

Riku is running when he hears a noise and slows. When comes to a stop, however, the forest is silent. He waits, tensing up, sensing danger is nearby. Suddenly, he hears the sound of metal ripping through the air. He whips to the side and is forced to put his guard up immediately as a chakram whizzes toward his head. It clangs against his weapon and falls to the ground. There's a second of silence. Then a wall of flame launches itself at the teen. He handsprings out of the way as it fires past him (pun intended) and scorches the trees around it. He looks in the direction that the fire came from to find his opponent leaping his way. He reflexively blocks and then counters his foe. Axel leaps away from the attack, then hurls both chakrams. Riku cartwheels to the side to dodge both of them, then runs at the redhead. He swings downward to slice him apart, but the eighth member quickly calls his weapons back and protects himself. After guarding, a ring of fire explodes around him, forcing Riku to either back off or become a human barbeque. The teen flips backward, narrowly avoiding the flames.

The two lock eyes, a fire raging behind Axel's smirk, an icy cold glare upon Riku's face. As if powered by some unseen force, the two contestants leap toward each other simultaneously. Axel hurls multiple balls of fire through the air while Riku counters them with his own dark orbs of flame. Having now created a clearing from destroyed and burnt trees, Axel shoots both arms straight out and yells, "Burn, baby!" causing a huge ring of firewalls to surround them. He then leaps backward, becoming one with the flame. Riku glances around, analyzing the situation, watching carefully. After a few seconds, Axel bursts out of the raging fire behind Riku. The teen senses the motion and rapidly turns with his Keyblade at the ready. However, Axel sees this coming and strikes lower than his opponent expected, stabbing Riku straight in the gut. The boy doubles over as the sharp pain shoots through his body. Axel takes a jump backward and whirls both chakrams in front of him, allowing them to catch fire as they dance toward the enemy. Riku slices upward and knocks both of them away, leaving Axel momentarily open. He follows through with a horizontal swipe, cutting the Nobody across the torso. Axel winces and hesitates, allowing Riku to come in again. The redhead summons his chakrams back and guards in time, though, then blasts Riku with fire to propel him backward. Riku begins to dodge as it hits him and is only slightly scathed by the attack. He lands and readies to leap at Axel again.

Axel warp dashes forward, disappearing as he nears Riku. The silver-haired teen looks around, confused. Axel pops up behind him and strikes him in the back. He flies forward with a silent cry, catching himself as the pyromaniac hurls another weapon his way. He rolls to the side, throwing his Keyblade behind him. It heads straight for Axel's face. The Nobody calls the thrown chakram back and uses both to guard his head. The key clangs against the infernal wheels, the force pushing Axel back slightly. The fire begins to die down as Riku leaps forward in a furious combo. Axel staggers back, struggling to keep up with all the attacks…to find that he is on the edge of a large rock in a wide river, about to fall into the rushing water!

Axel: What the-? WHAT IS THIS?

Me: April Fools! XD

Axel: That is so cheating! You can't switch our location during the battle!

Me: Technically, you're still in the rainforest, just a different part of it. And second, I can do what I want. I'm running this show here!

Axel: When I get up there, you will BURN!

Axel begins to fall backward on the edge of the rock, slowly plummeting toward a very wet circumstance. As he is about to hit the water, an enormous geyser of fire blasts upward, propelling him away. He backflips in the air, landing on a flaming patch of river, the fire supporting him as if it were another rock. Riku grits his teeth, hoping the water would have dampened Axel's spirits or at least his power. He didn't anticipate the pyro actually being able to _walk_ on fire. Especially in the middle of a river. Not letting it distract him, Riku leaps toward his enemy to strike from above. He brings the key down forcefully, landing on a pool of darkness he created for himself. Axel jumps backward to dodge, landing on a new patch of flames. The two opponents continue trading blows, always landing on a new home-made platform. Soon, they approach a gigantic waterfall. Neither one hesitates a bit. Riku unleashes dark fireballs that careen toward Axel. He blocks them and then throws his chakrams. Riku guards, then coils and springs forward in a dire attempt to run his foe through. As Riku pounces toward Axel, who guards the frenzy, they both careen over the edge of the cascade.

The waterfall goes seemingly unnoticed as the two warriors fling their weapons at each other relentlessly, masterly flipping away from each incoming blow. Riku swings forward in an aerial backflip, kicking Axel upside the chin. This knocks him backward but he quickly recovers, side kicking Riku in the gut. The teen recoils backward. Axel grins and mocks, "It's over, Blindfold Boy." He readies an enormous wave of fire that will take Riku out without a doubt. Riku makes no move to guard or avoid the attack. Axel propels the tidal wave of flames forward. Riku smirks in amusement. The fire advances…then both fighters plummet into the water below, the flames dissipating as they submerge. Axel's eyes shoot open in shock and he frantically begins to thrash about, flailing for air. Riku savors the familiar feel of the water on his skin as he calmly strokes toward the surface. Bursting out of the water, he jumps high above the river and shoots an enormous storm of darkness downward. The water darkens and is violently blasted upward in a geyser of energy. Axel is thrown into the air with it and lands weakly on the shore nearby, soaked and coughing.

Riku: (smirks) And that's game.

Axel: Shut up. Y'know, that was still cheap! Water is a major disadvantage!

Me: I thought Number VIII could handle anything X)

Axel: (glare)

Me: Well, thanks for reading, folks! I'm sorry, I won't be writing these that frequently. I have so many other fics in my head that I want to write. I'll try to do some though…thanks so much for the support as always!


	21. Xaldin vs Terra

Me: Hello and welcome back! How are you all doing? Before we begin, I would just like to let everyone know that I've been working for quite awhile on a fic called Nobody's Friend, which is being posted now, so you should all check it out! just scroll down on my profile and find it in my stories:) It's pretty good, I could use some reviews cause it's disheartening when there's almost no feedback…But anyway! The suggestor of today's battle has been waiting a very long time for this. Yes, Mata Nui, it's time: Xaldin vs Terra!

Both opponents step into the arena. Terra draws Ends of the Earth as Xaldin whips out his six lances-

Sora: Y'know, you do the same thing everytime. Try to switch it up. Geez.

Me: It needs a set-up, c'mon! Fine, I'll try to make it more interesting. Picky, picky…

As the tall sturdy Keyblade Master draws his Keyblade, the Whirlwind Lancer dances his six deadly weapons into existence. They whirl around him like a raging storm, calling for combat. Ends of the Earth glistens as the arena becomes a wide open beach of Destiny Islands and the sun glints off of its smooth surface. On opposite ends of the sand, the two warriors stare each other down, waiting for their self-assured victory.

The gong sounds and Terra takes off toward his foe. The Nobody waits, already searching for the Keybearer's weak points. Terra leaps toward the enemy, not getting as much grounding from the unstable terrain as he would have liked to, and swings at Xaldin. The man simply flits backward to avoid the strike. Then, commanding his lances, he thrusts the blades forward to spear his foe. Terra blocks all of the fatal ones as a few others are deflected by the armor on his midsection. Not hesitating for a moment, he arcs toward his now-defenseless opponent. The Organization member whips up a whirlwind and blasts Terra back before he can connect. Then he swings the lances around in a tornado-like formation and fires them at the Keyblade Master. Terra has but a split second to react. He jerks his key forward and casts Reflega just as the twister of spears approaches. They break their formation like shattering glass.

Returning to their master, the lances dance back into a circular form around Xaldin. Terra rushes toward the Nobody and swings as forcefully as he can. Xaldin uses one lance as a guard and smashes Terra in the gut with the blunt end of another. The man stumbles back, but quickly regains himself as three more lances are thrust at him surprisingly fast and he is forced to guard. He barely manages to hold them off in time, but Xaldin doesn't stop to give him a rest. Connecting all six spears into one long rod, the third member swings the new weapon around and hits Terra squarely in the stomach. He is thrown backward and just manages to catch himself as Xaldin rides the spears like a dragon or serpent of some sort and fires a huge ray of wind and energy. Thinking fast, the Keyblade Master wards it off with Reflect and then proceeds to use Dark Haze to blast toward his unsuspecting foe. He closes in and smashes Xaldin in the gut. The Nobody reels backward, taken by surprise.

The blows are traded back and forth, both opponents managing to hold their ground. Just as Terra is ready to cast a fatal Firaga spell, there is a rumbling. Confused, both fighters look around as the earth begins to shake. They glance at one another to confirm that neither of them is doing this. Then there is a loud roar. Both of them whip toward the noise, which is coming from the ocean. Out a good distance is a huge green dinosaur-like monster. Yes, Godzilla has appeared in Destiny Islands.

"What on earth is that thing?" yells Terra. Xaldin replies, "I don't know", gripping two of his lances tightly while readying the others. As the monster approaches, the two of them realize that they'll have to rally together to win this fight. They won't make it alone. Previous enemies unite as allies and race toward the new foe in their midst.

Godzilla roars and stomps its foot down on the ground, rocking the whole beach. Terra stumbles in his step and Xaldin is thrown off balance. The creature roars and whips its tail around, knocking the two new heroes to the ground. Terra quickly gets up and pounds the button on his shoulder pad, calling up his Keyblade armor. Xaldin whips a fresh flurry of wind up around himself and readies for this daunting new task. Terra leaps and jabs the Keyblade into Godzilla, using it to climb the large beast. It howls and lashes about wildly, hurling Terra onto the roof of the wooden shack. Xaldin rides his lance serpent up until he is level with Godzilla's head, then charges up an energy ray. While doing so, the dinosaur gets curious and chomps on the spears, wondering what they taste like. Xaldin yells and plummets to the ground. Terra has gotten up by now and runs back to the fight. He hurls his key but it just bounces off of the creature's thick scaled legs. Xaldin fires a lance straight into Godzilla's stomach. This penetrates the scaly hide. And also causes Godzilla to go berserk.

The beast roars and stomps crazily, its tail smashing everything in sight while the sand (and almost Terra) are pounded by its large feet. Soon, the water is stirred up from all the commotion, creating large waves that crash against the sand. Terra lets out a battle cry and goes into Critical Impact mode, smashing wildly at Godzilla's legs. This makes the dinosaur even more frantic and it steps right on Terra. Xaldin winces at the thought of being crushed alive but inwardly smiles at the humor of his opponent getting squashed by a giant reptile. Now alone in the fight, Xaldin rushes toward the foe, his lances dancing in a furious attack. They cut up the monster's belly and when Godzilla tries to whip the Nobody with its tail, Xaldin guards with a wind barrier. Following through, the Whirlwind Lancer warps above his enemy's head and careens downward, smashing the reptile's skull. He repeats this multiple times until Godzilla has become dizzy. However, as Xaldin warps in for another hit, Godzilla looks upward and snaps at its foe. Catching Xaldin in its mouth, it proceeds to spew him into the ocean. He is shot under quite a great depth, but he surfaces before he runs out of air. About to get back to shore and continue fighting, Xaldin feels a tremor deep in the water. The whole surface of the ocean begins to shake and suddenly, from beneath Xaldin, the Lochness Monster springs up and swallows the Nobody whole. Godzilla turns to this new foe and growls menacingly. Nessie returns the call with her own roar. Then Godzilla reaches over to the palm tree on the small outlet of the island and plucks a paopu fruit from it. He holds it out to Nessie and she bashfully accepts it. Then together, they walk/swim into the distance under a beautiful sunset, leaving Xaldin digested and Terra flattened like a pancake.

Kairi: WHAT…THE…HELLMAN'S MAYONAISSE WAS THAT?

Me: I have no idea 0-o Definitely the most odd battle yet…

Riku: Yeah, that's an understatement…

Me: Um…reviews anyone? XD If this isn't what you were expecting, then…well if this IS what you were expecting, then I will send a greetings card to your asylum to say hi! So, tell me what you thought (a little romance in there at the end, huh? Was that a plus?) XD Sorry it was a little short...may rewrite it later...


	22. Tifa vs XaldinSephiroth

Me: Hey, guess who's back! I know it's been awhile, sorry. I've been busy and I'm working on three different other fics right now so…kinda had other stuff that I was writing XD All that aside, I hope everyone is doing well! Thanks for being patient with me, I really appreciate all my faithful readers out there! LOVE YOU GUYS!

All that aside, our battle today is sorta a combo of two suggestions since so many people leave battle ideas and I feel bad for not getting more of them into the fic. This is a mix of JakDaxPeaceMaker and lightanddarktwilight's suggestions. Tifa vs Sephiroth and Tifa vs Xaldin were the suggestions sent in, respectively. I'm combining them to be Tifa vs Sephy AND Xaldin.

Sora: CAN YOU DO THAT? 0-o

Me: I just did. Now, enter the battlefield!

Tifa, determined expression set on her face, marches into the face of war. She pulls her gloves tight across her fists and shifts her feet, preparing herself. The one-winged angel has a smirk on his face as he unsheathes his lengthy blade. Wing unfurling to feel the cool air around him, he stands beside his ally who has summoned up his league of lances. They quietly dance about him, caught in a slow but raging sea of air. In the ensuing moment of silence, the stadium quickly morphs into a large Olympian temple with enormous towering pillars and stone floors. Two tall but skinny candleholders are positioned around a gargantuan statue of the great Zeus. Their dim light is the only in the area.

After a moment, the battle begins. Tifa immediately sprints forward, taking long drawn-out strides to near her enemies in a heartbeat. Xaldin flips backward as she approaches while Sephiroth soars upward away from her. Xaldin then dances behind her and thrusts two lances out, but she backflips behind him and kicks him sharply in the back. Sephiroth dives from above and swings his large weapon. Tifa sees the attack before it arrives and cartwheels to the side, avoiding it. Taking the opportunity as Sephiroth catches his fall, the girl leaps forward and uppercuts her enemy in the face. Sephiroth is hurled backward while Xaldin fires four of his lances at her like bullets. Tifa leaps over the bottom one that arrives first, flipping over the second and kicking the other two out of her way as they reach her. Landing masterfully on her feet, she raises her fists again, ready to defend. A ferocious Aeroga is already flying her way, while Sephiroth prepares his weapon.

Finding no immediate way to block the spell, Tifa turns and runs in the other direction. It follows close behind, slowly gaining. Sephiroth pushes off the ground, soaring toward the foe, sword gleaming in the candlelight. Tifa runs up a pillar on the side of the room and pushes off of it, flipping away from it and causing both the Aeroga and Sephiroth to crash into it. Once back on the ground, the young woman whips around and charges toward the Organization member. Smirking, Xaldin holds three of his lances in his hand and waits for his opponent to come. Tifa is unfazed as she hurls herself straight at her adversary in a powerful kick. Xaldin guards with two levitating spears, then slashes in an X-formation with the other. Tifa cries out and is blasted backward as the lances cut shallow scars into her. Clenching her teeth and fists, she glares up at the Whirlwind Lancer, who is smirking back.

Suddenly, Sephiroth lunges for her from behind. Hearing him just in time, she whips around and sidesteps just as his sword cuts past her. The girl then sidekicks toward the warrior's side, but he forcefully flaps his wing to propel himself above it. Xaldin shoots under his ally and swings his lances around toward Tifa. She calmly dodges them all with ease before smacking Xaldin in the face. She follows up with a second punch to the head and a kick in the gut that hurls him into the back wall. Sephiroth is now hovering at eye level and he whips around with his blade to behead Tifa. She ducks and does a rising kick once the attack has passed, smashing Sephiroth in the abdomen. He sharply exhales in pain and Tifa follows with a punch toward his face, but he catches her fist before it reaches him. He hurls her downward and then divebombs with his sword straight out to stab her through. She yells as smashes into the ground. Her body aching, she gets up and leaps back just as Sephiroth's blade pierces the spot where she was only seconds ago.

Xaldin suddenly warps behind her and thrusts all his lances out at once. She leaps in the air, landing on top of them. As the one-winged angel swoops at her for another attempt to slice her, she uses the spears as grounding to jump up and meet him. His sword is pointed ahead, straight at her. She doesn't even flinch. As it arrives, she grabs the tip with both hands and holds it as she flips over it. Poised to literally stand on Sephiroth, she thrusts both feet downward at the last minute in a double kick. Her foe is sent hurtling to the floor. Xaldin doesn't give her a moment's rest. He swings strongly upward into the air with his weapons. Tifa backflips away from him, distancing herself so she can refocus. However, the third member launches a series of miniature twisters at her. As she falls back toward the ground, they connect and push her downward at breakneck speeds, causing her to crash painfully into the hard floor.

Sephiroth, who is nearby, casts Comet. A flaming meteor rains down from above to crush Tifa. Given mere seconds to react, she follows her first instinct. Whipping around with all her force, she kicks the huge smoldering boulder. It changes direction, careening toward its caster. Sephiroth puts up his sword as a guard but the force still propels him violently into a wall and the heat scorches his body. Xaldin rains down from above in a dragoon-like jumping attack. Tifa just barely manages to leap out of the way in time. The Whirlwind Lancer continues the assault by connecting his lances into one large rod and wielding it like a staff. He rapidly chains together a combo of swipes and jabs that batters his foe and leaves her defenseless. While Tifa stumbles backward from the blow, Xaldin goes in for the kill. Detaching his main lance from the chain and pointing it at his enemy's gut, he drives it forward. Tifa's eyes widen in shock and she bounds to the side, but not quite quickly enough. The weapon slices past her side, cutting deeply into her hip. Wincing, her head snaps up as her enemy throws two more spears her way. She punches them both directly, knocking them to the ground. Panting, she lets out a small war cry as she jumps forward and punts him across the temple.

Sephiroth has risen to his feet and readies for battle again. He waves his empty hand in front of him and a series of dark orbs appear and shoot toward his foe. Tifa sees them coming in from the side and runs to the wall. Leaping between pillars, the magic tries to follow her, but most of the spheres hit the stone spires and dissipate. A few, however, remain. Tifa leaps gracefully through the air and lands in a crouched position on the ground. The leftover orbs of black energy rain downward still locked onto their target. Xaldin charges at her head-on, spears at the ready. She bounds right over him and the magic orbs behind her connect directly with the Nobody. He growls in pain. Sephiroth drives his sword at the girl, but she calmly shifts to the side and the blade whirs past her. He jabs again and again but she ducks and weaves away from every attack without ever moving her feet. He becomes more angered and his jabs become quicker but sloppier. She continues to dodge them, enraging her enemy even more. Xaldin pounces in from the side at that moment. Using her peripheral vision, Tifa sees the distance between them, mentally timing how quickly he will arrive. Sephiroth throws his arm forward in one last attempt to run Tifa through. As he does, Xaldin closes in. Tifa leaps into the air in the splits, allowing the one-winged warrior's blade to pass right under her. The third Organization member careens right into her outstretched foot and is propelled backward with a throbbing pain in his head.

She lands once again and charges forward at Sephiroth. With a mighty kick, he is thrown into a pillar. It cracks from the impact. He falls to the ground weakly, fighting to hold onto his strength. Tifa whips around to see Xaldin suspended on a serpent-like formation of lances. The weapons begin to glow and immediately a huge ray of whirling gale force launches from the tip of them. Tifa runs horizontally across the hard floor, the lethal attack right on her tail. Once the move was finished and Xaldin's lances disassembled and met him at his side again, Tifa gathered her force and catapulted forward. Her foot was pointed straight outward like a joust and her whole body became a flaming comet. Xaldin had little time to react. The kick slugged him in the torso and he yelled as he soared backward and landed forcefully on the ground. Moaning, he was unable to get back up. Sephiroth breathed angrily through his teeth and, shaking, struggled to get up again. Tifa walked up to him, and looking down upon her pathetic competitor, cast a long shadow over his crippled body. Watching him with an unamused expression, she waited but her enemy couldn't rise to fight her again.

"Just end it," he hissed.

Tifa paused. "No can do," she replied.

"What?" he looked up in disbelief.

"The battle is over. You've both fallen. There's no need to take lives here."

Panting, the one-winged angel watched her turn her back as she headed out into the cold night. The faint candles in the temple silently went out.

Me: And there you have it, folks! That's Tifa vs Sephiroth and Xaldin! TIFA PWNS! DIEHARD TIFA FAN RIGHT HERE! (Best Final Fantasy character ever) Thanks to those who sent these suggestions and any other ideas. I'll try to include as many as possible! I hope to write battles more frequently now, but we'll see how that goes with school and stuff. Hope you enjoyed!


	23. Vanitas vs Xemnas

Me: Hello, readers! It is I, SoraIsMyHomeboy! No, I did not cease to exist. I just haven't really been into writing arena battles lately. Actually, I've been in a writing slump in general…so it's not the longest or most intense fight ever…but anyway! This next battle was a suggestion from organization13girl. It's Xemnas vs. Vanitas! Ooh, intense! Thanks for the suggestion!

Sora: It's been awhile! We should have a pretty good match today, folks!

Me: Since when are you the announcer for this?

Sora: I got bored, ok? And you never do intros anymore! You were told to write more of those! The readers like them!

Me: There's nothing to say though…and they can get sorta obnoxious…

Riku: That's what I tried to tell you before and you didn't believe me…

Me: Well, some people enjoy random stupid rantings from crazy obsessed children, I suppose.

Axel: You need a life. This is for your well-being.

Me: I have a life! Gosh! This IS my life! And since when did you care about my well-being?

Axel: I've always cared. Gosh. Way to be blind.

Me: Geez…I was kidding, Axel…

Axel: So was I.

Me: But…you sound so serious…

Axel: It's one of my many talents, got it memorized?

Sora: OK, now it's annoying.

Me: Heehee, sorry…here's the battle.

Vanitas faces the Nobody of his former master and readies his Keyblade. Xemnas smirks, his golden eyes gleaming, as he draws both ethereal blades. Tension sparks between the two from across the field. The arena changes into a vast ocean with a brilliant setting sun in the background. The glassy surface of the water is like a solid that can be walked on, yet still retains water-like properties. The only sound shadowing the bleak emptiness of silence is the distant crash of waves on an unseen shore.

Xemnas is the first to attack. He sends a storm of nothingness at Vanitas. The boy charges straight at it, strategically flipping and leaping narrowly around the monotone bolts. As he closes in on his foe, he swings his demonic blade downward. Xemnas avoids being cut in two by hovering quickly backward to dodge it. Then he counterattacks with an orb of pulsing energy. Vanitas puts his key up as a guard, but the sphere explodes with electricity upon contact and launches him backward. Catching himself just in time, Vanitas finds that the Nobody is flying straight for his face. He instinctually strikes back, catching his foe off guard. He continues by warping behind Xemnas and attacking from his opponent's blind spot. The Keyblade hits the man in the back and he stumbles forward. Before Vanitas can land another blow, Xemnas whips around and guards the incoming attacks. Regaining his focus, the Superior takes the offensive and dishes out a frenzied combo, which leaves Vanitas struggling to keep up. Xemnas distracts him with his blades to deliver a forceful kick to the teenager's gut.

Vanitas grits his teeth as he flies backward and lands on the crystal flooring. Waves ripple outward from the spot, though he doesn't fall through like ordinary water. Xemnas jumps at Vanitas, blades at the ready. Vanitas coils back, then launches both feet outward in a double kick. The Organization member is the one who is hurled back now, disturbing the entire battleground. Vanitas is up and prepared to fight again. Xemnas glares in amusement as he rises once more. As they lock eyes, they can tell that they're both just getting started. Vanitas returns the exchange with a small, confident smirk. Then, within semi seconds, Vanitas warps forward and is upon his enemy again. He strikes quickly, then teleports to another spot, circling his opponent. Xemnas is forced to defend in all directions, never knowing where the other competitor will strike next. As Xemnas blocks, he watches his opponent carefully, studying his patterns. As Vanitas charges inward the next time, Xemnas swoops forward under the Keyblade and grabs Vanitas by the collar. He hurls him into the sky. Vanitas is taken completely off guard. Xemnas spirals up through the light of the setting sun. The rays glint off of his blades as he strikes his opponent, ripples of nothing following him.

The blast pushes Vanitas up higher into the air. As Xemnas warps up to attack again, the Keybearer flips around the nothingness that closes in on him. Whipping back around just in time to block the Nobody's barrage, he counterattacks swiftly. Xemnas dodges it by warping. He appears behind Vanitas and the exchanges continue over and over, neither competitor able to hit his opponent. The sun slowly sinks beyond the horizon, darkening the sky and ushering in the night. As the last bit of light fades out, the two warriors are locked in combat, falling downward like stars. Upon hitting the ground, the water gives beneath them and they fall through the blue abyss like air. Still swinging at each other, the combatants sink ever downward until they land gracefully on the ocean floor. The clang of weapons resounds through the deep as doves explode outward. They fly in a spiral around the battle and reveal a large circular stained glass window beneath the warriors' feet. The birds disappear into the distance and both fighters begin to tire.

Vanitas suddenly leaps straight up with his key raised high. He plunges into the ground below with a flash of energy. Xemnas waits, listening for any disturbances. After a few seconds, Vanitas bursts out of the ground underneath the Superior without warning. Xemnas tumbles backward as the boy dives back down and disappears. The next time, Xemnas is ready. As Vanitas shoots out of hiding, the Nobody puts up a defensive barrier. Vanitas collides with it, is electrocuted, and is thrown backward to the floor. Somersaulting backwards to his feet, he brandishes his sword again. Xemnas takes the initiative and surrounds the Keybearer with small, glowing bullets. Vanitas looks around at the tiny beams of light in confusion. After a second, they all simultaneously fire inward. Vanitas has mere milliseconds to avoid them. He jumps up and blocks a few of them on his way. The rest narrowly shoot by him. He lands to find another ring of them. These fire off, as well, and Vanitas warps away just in time. He knows he has to attack before his enemy gets the chance again. He whips around toward Xemnas…then freezes in shock. There are two Superiors floating before him, both with their arm extended and an evil glint in their eyes.

A flurry of bullets begins firing out of both Xemnas' arms. Vanitas' eyes widen as he quickly throws his blade up in front of his face to guard. The shower of energy barrages him, but he manages to ward off any damage. After the attack, he rushes forward and jabs toward his foe. The blade goes right through Xemnas' stomach and he disappears like data. The other Xemnas is behind Vanitas and he thrusts his ethereal blade toward the boy's back. Vanitas flips backward over the attack and counters. Xemnas disappears as the key closes in and he reappears a short distance away. With a smile full of malice, the Organization's Number I shoots a wave of pulsing blue electricity at his adversary. Vanitas cries out as the lightning envelops him and lifts him into the air. He tries to retaliate, but his limbs are stiff and nearly impossible to move. He struggles against the power surrounding him as he feels his life being sucked dry. His body becomes weaker and weaker and the world dims. All he can see now is Xemnas' cold grin as he watches his victory unfold. With a last ounce of strength, Vanitas calls up the darkness. The water around them turns black and the light of the stained glass fades out. Xemnas wavers, looking around him. A row of dark needles appears on either side of the Nobody. Vanitas fights for his consciousness, trying to keep focus on his attack. After a slight pause, the spines launch inward, meeting in the middle. Where Xemnas is floating. The spikes rip through his body and he opens his mouth to scream, but he fades before he can. Shredding him into nothingness, the dark pillars slowly slide back and the room regains its pale glow as Vanitas falls downward. He lands weakly on the ground, panting and pushing himself up to his feet. "You always got your hopes up too soon, gramps," he slightly chuckles to himself, before taking up his key and walking away into the black of the ocean depths.

Me: Well, that's another battle come and gone! Hope you all liked it! By the way, I just noticed that this story has over 100 reviews now! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You're awesome X') Secondly, I would just like to note that my friend FaceTrip got an account on fanfic as well, and you should all check out her page and stories and stuff! She doesn't have a KH fic posted yet, but there shall be in the future because she is a huge KH fan too. GO OBSESSIONS. Yes, so favorite her and message her and crap, then we can all spread the fanfic love. Thank you. XD


	24. XigbarZexion vs LarxeneDemyx

Me: Hey, hey! What's up, people? I know it's been awhile, please don't kill me . I have so many other things (stories and such) that I'm working on right now. But I really will try to get better about writing this more often…unless you don't want me to. Hardly anyone reviews anymore, so I don't know if they are even worth posting anymore. So if you actually care, please let me know! Cause it's really unmotivating at this point…To those few who still do review though, thank you!

Sora: You all get free ice cream!

Me: Um…sure….So folks, this battle idea was sent by AwesomerThanYou. It's Xigbar and Zexion vs. Larxene and Demyx!

Larxene: (glares at Demyx) If you screw up this fight for me, I'll fry you and eat you for breakfast.

Demyx: (whimper)

The warriors step into the rink. Old rivalries flare up as the fellow Nobodies face each other. "You gonna play me a lullaby while I fight?" yells Xigbar, giving a deep guffaw. Demyx slouches and droops his head, unable to think of a comeback. "I'll give you your sweet lullaby, pirate boy, it'll really PUT YOU TO SLEEP!" Larxene screams back. Demyx looks up at her in shock. "What're you looking at?" she growls. He smiles. "No one has ever stood up for me like that before." Larxene rolls her eyes. "Just shut up and get ready."

The arena converts into a huge wooden-planked pirate ship. Xigbar glares up at me. "Really? REALLY?" I grin. "You betcha, you one-eyed punk!" Larxene draws up a handful of knives between her fingers, ready to spring into battle at a moment's notice. Xigbar draws both guns with a toothy smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye. Zexion silently watches his opponents, already analyzing them and the environment. Demyx hesitantly calls up his sitar and readies himself. All the competitors are in position. The gong sounds.

Larxene, like a flash of lightning, bolts toward her foes. (haha, bolt! Get it?) She swings an electrified fist outward, the daggers between her fingers threatening to rip the opponents apart. Xigbar flips backward a good distance, while Zexion strides to the side to dodge. Xigbar shoots red plumes of energy at Larxene immediately upon landing. She sees them just in time and steps out of their way. They whiz past her toward Demyx. He cringes and holds up his sitar, blocking them from piercing through his body. Larxene groans at her ally and runs toward Xigbar again, trying to kick him in the gut. He steps back to avoid it. She keeps swinging and Xigbar ducks around each of the static punches until he can't keep up anymore. She slashes him straight upside the jaw, her daggers slicing deeply into his skin. He stumbles back with a snarl. "Oh, you'll pay for that one, Bolty!" He warps behind her and, sticking both arms straight out, opens rapid-fire. The bullets stab into Number XII's back and she cries out as she falls forward to her hands and knees.

Demyx, seeing his ally take a hit, starts playing his sitar immediately. A circle of Water Forms shoots up around him. They begin to dance toward Zexion and Xigbar. The few that went after the Cloaked Schemer begin whipping their aquamarine instruments out toward their target. Zexion dodges swiftly and hurls the Lexicon expertly outward, destroying the watery enemies. The other mob of them is headed toward Xigbar. He shoots them down as they close in, taking out the last one just as it reaches him. Demyx gulps as both of his opponents' attentions are on him now. Zexion flings his massive book at Number IX's face. Demyx nervously grits his teeth as he swings his sitar around to knock it back. Xigbar aims to fire at the young Nobody when Larxene pops up behind him and kicks him in the back of the head. The elder member flies forward in shock, catching himself and rolling to a crouched position. Glaring resentfully backward, Xigbar suddenly disappears. Larxene's head whips around frantically. "Heads up!" comes a distant call. As the Savage Nymph shoots her glance skyward, she sees a shower of bullets raining down on her. She yells in frustration and braces herself.

Meanwhile, Zexion throws everything he has at Demyx, who is barely holding his own. Then, the ship suddenly becomes very dark. There is no light anywhere to be seen. Demyx looks around fearfully. Larxene is the only other thing he can see. "What's going on?" he yells. "One of Zexion's tricks," Number XII grits her teeth. Something smacks Demyx out of nowhere. He inhales sharply and his head shoots up, but the attack's deliverer is nowhere to be found. Larxene takes a hit next. "What do we do?" cries Demyx, wondering where the other members will strike next. Larxene grumbles to herself. There is a sudden flash and for a moment, everything is illuminated. Spotting Xigbar nearby, she dashes forward and kicks. However, she only hits air. Sending out another lightning bolt, Larxene allows the two of them to spot Xigbar and Zexion for a moment. Zexion is right next to Demyx. The sitarist instinctively jabs the head of his instrument forward, socking Number VI in the gut. The darkness disappears and everyone is back on the ship again.

Larxene becomes frustrated and grips her weapons frighteningly tight. Lightning pulses all around her body and the sky becomes stormy and crashes with thunder. The tide begins to increase, throwing large waves against the boat. Xigbar teleports up to the mast, hoping to snipe out his opponents from above. Before Larxene can join him for a brawl in the air, Zexion leaps toward her. Demyx quickly calls up several Water Forms to block his path. While the Nobody is distracted, Larxene ascends the thick wooden beam of the mast, heading quickly toward Xigbar. The gunner shoots at her as she strides up the pole, blasting several areas into splinters. She leaps as the whole mast cracks and falls over like a great tree that has been cut down. Zexion and Demyx halt their brawl to leap out of the way. It crashes down onto the deck, cracking the whole ship in two. The storm angrily hurls its wrath toward the fight below, striking the ship and lighting it on fire. The four Nobodies all dive into the ocean, abandoning the ruined battleground. Demyx closes his eyes as the cool water rushes over his entire being. Fire's natural enemy somehow lights a spark inside the Melodious Nocturne. A new determination inside, Demyx opens his eyes and holds his sitar once more, letting his hydro instincts take over.

Xigbar doesn't let the new terrain slow him down. He points both arrowguns at Larxene and lets loose. The bullets launch outward like usual, undeterred by the watery surroundings. Larxene can't dodge quickly enough in the new battlefield, so she is forced to throw her hands up and guard against the attack. Zexion throws his hand out and summons up a huge sea beast. The skeletal fish lunges forward to clamp around Larxene. Knowing it's just an illusion, she forcefully throws a handful of knives outward that cut through the nonexistent monster and cause it to disappear. Demyx begins to strum, softly at first so no one hears him. However, he gradually gets louder and louder until the whole ocean hums with a mystifying song. Xigbar, Zexion, and Larxene all freeze in confusion as the very water itself begins to vibrate. The tremors increase until the whole ocean explodes up around them, throwing them skyward. Xigbar and Zexion careen back down to be swallowed by the tide's rage. Larxene is caught mid-air by a wave and gently lowered down to the surface. Demyx is standing on a stationary wave, grinning. "We're on my battlefield now."

Larxene smirks in defeat. "Ok, maybe you can do something after all. I didn't just say that…Demyx, you may be able to help me win this battle, but if you ever tell anyone what I just said, I will chain you to the bottom of a running lawnmower, got that?" Demyx cringes. _How does she think of this stuff…?_

Xigbar, under the surface of the water, glances upward. "Heh, looks like Music Man decided to put up a fight after all. Let's see how long his song can last." Number II shoots a series of bullets upward at his opponent. On top of the water, the unsuspecting Demyx doesn't see the lethal projectiles coming his way. They burst out of the water and burn into Demyx's side. The water bender yelps in pain and is hurled backward and down under the surface. Long finger-like tendrils of seaweed immediately wrap around each of his limbs, holding him firmly in place. He frantically squirms to break free. Larxene dives down under the surface to face Xigbar and Zexion. Xigbar appears behind her and strikes her sharply in the neck. She cringes as she jerks forward, whipping back around to retaliate. The first swing of her knives misses by mere inches but the second lands a shocking blow to Xigbar's face. He grits his teeth and is thrown backward. Suddenly, an idea hits Larxene in the face like a brick.

The blonde woman looks over to her ally, who has wrapped Zexion up in a torrent and freed himself from the illusionary seaplants. "Demyx, I got an idea!" she yells distortedly through the ocean. "Get outta the water!" Demyx nods and strums strongly and sharply on his sitar. The turbulent waters instantly obey and a great wave scoops Demyx and his battle partner into the sky. A geyser forces Zexion and Xigbar into the air too. As they fall down and another wave is about to engulf them, Larxene lets out a war cry and aims both hands downward. The whole sea jolts with electricity and as the tsunami sweeps over the other Nobodies, the electric energy courses through their bodies. They scream but the waters drown out their sound. Larxene smirks. "I hope that hurt!" she calls after them as they sink lower into the ocean.

"Oh, I'm not done yet! We need the grand finale! THE ENCORE!" Demyx calls. Fifty feet above the surface, riding the crest of a massive wave, the Melodious Nocturne strums a resounding chord with all his might that resonates in time with a crack of thunder above. The whole ocean bursts like a firework, literally exploding into the air. Demyx and Larxene land on the ground below, water slowly raining from a now-sunny sky. Demyx smiles as he puts a hand out to catch the falling water. "I…I just did that! DID YOU SEE THAT?"

"Yes," Larxene rolls her eyes.

Me: You rock, Demyx! And Larxene too…I guess…

Sora: That looked cool and all, but…it wasn't the best fight you've done...

Me: Oh, save it for the reviews, Bombhead!

Sora: Bombhead…?

Me: Well, tell me what you thought, people! All criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive and hope you enjoyed ;D


	25. Please Read This!

Hello! I'm really sorry to get your hopes up that there was a new battle...because there isn't yet. However, although I really haven't been inspired to write them the last few months, I would definitely be willing to post them more often if y'all would do me a favor:) My friend FaceTrip has this freakin' awesome story that was just posted called Nothing There. If people read it and review, I will for sure write more arena battles:) All of FaceTrip's stories are amazing but this one is my personal fave X) So, if it gets, let's say five reviews, I'll have a new arena battle within the next week! That's not too many to ask, plus if you tell all your fanfic friends about it, then we will have five reviews in no time! And you're doing yourself a favor too because it's one of the best fics i've ever read. So thank you! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been very dedicated to this story...but if you guys are still willing to read, I'm still willing to write! Until next time :D


	26. Darkside vs Twilight Thorn

Me: Hey everyone! How's life? Thanks so much to those of you who read and reviewed Nothing There! :D Hope you're liking it so far:) For those of you who haven't started reading it, it's a KH fic by FaceTrip and it's totally amazing and awesome so check it out! :D The next battle won't be posted until it gets five more reviews so please make sure to do that!

Sora: Just because I'm awesome and stuff, I'm announcing the battle today. Ooh, interesting one, this was sent in by anonymous reviewer Onxj, it's Darkside vs. Twilight Thorn!

Roxas: Thanks for the suggestion! :D Battlers to the arena!

Me: …I think I just lost my job…

The great Darkside, king of the Heartless, rises up from the dark depths. Across from it, the giant Twilight Thorn watches with its blank face. Sora laughs maniacally as he pulls the Lever of Power and turns the arena into a huge circular stained glass window. Darkness surrounds the dimly-lit surface. The tower which the window sits upon trails down into the darkness, seemingly having no bottom. Roxas sounds the gong and the war begins.

The Darkside rears its hand backward for a powerful punch. It throws its clawed fist forward. The Twilight Thorn catches the fist with its own strange hand. Then it turns and yanks the Darkside over its head, smashing it down on the ground. The Darkside gets to its feet and turns toward its opponent. It gathers dark power around its fist and launches forward. Driving its fist into the Nobody's gut, the Darkside blasts its enemy to the other side of the field. The Twilight Thorn wriggles across the ground, whipping its long arms out and tripping the Darkside. While the giant Heartless is defenseless on the ground, the Twilight Thorn slides up to a standing position and throws waves of nothingness down at it. They pierce through the Darkside's body. Jerking in pain, the Heartless surrounds itself in a large puddle of darkness and sinks down into it, out of sight. Meanwhile, mobs of Shadows start to climb out of the dark and go after the Twilight Thorn.

The large Nobody swats the small foes down but they keep crawling up its arms, eventually getting to its head and clawing at it. The Twilight Thorn pulses once and bolts of nothing surround its head, destroying all the Heartless. Suddenly, a pool of darkness opens underneath the Twilight Thorn and its feet become trapped and unable to move. The Darkside reaches out of the depths and grabs the Nobody's ankle. Dragging it down into the darkness, it then raises one claw to rip the enemy in half. The Twilight Thorn, however, shoots one arm straight forward, extending it farther than usual and jabbing the Darkside sharply. It stumbles back and the Twilight Thorn has time to escape the dark hole. Once the Darkside follows onto the playing field, it finds itself surrounded. The Twilight Thorn has stretched itself into a ring around the whole stained glass area and shards of nothingness are flying every direction. Creeper Nobodies slink across the ground, as well. They immediately target the Heartless and ready to attack it. The Darkside quickly has to slash away the nothingness bolts that fly toward it. The Creepers morph into blade-like formations and start hacking at their foe. The Darkside takes hits to its arms and body, but it quickly gathers darkness in the hole of its stomach. It launches it outward in the form of dark orbs, disintegrating the nearby Nobodies. It fires another salvo of them, this time blasting the Twilight Thorn's head. The impact knocks the Nobody back into its original shape.

The Darkside proceeds to swing another forceful punch toward its adversary. The Twilight Thorn gets bashed in the head and topples over, sliding off the edge of the arena. The Darkside calms down, thinking it has won. Suddenly, the whole tower shakes and begins to turn upside down. The Darkside starts to slide, hurtling right off the edge. There, the Twilight Thorn is waiting with an enormous sphere of pulsing energy in its hands. It leaps, heading right for the Darkside. The huge Heartless tumbles toward it, but is unable to catch itself. It falls right to the center of the orb, where the electric currents tear it apart and rip through its body. Finally, the Heartless disappears. The Twilight Thorn lands back on the arena, standing tall and surveying its safe domain once again.

Sora: Well, it was short and sweet! Sorta…

Riku: Well, Roxas, ever wonder what would happen if you missed that Reaction Command? Now you know.

Roxas: 0-o

Me: Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! :D Make sure you check out that story too…;D (hint hint) see ya next time!


	27. Sora vs ?

Me: Alright, hello people! Sorry for the wait, summer is sooo busy X( But anyway, this battle suggestion was given by my good friend, FaceTrip. It's Sora vs. an unknown enemy…ooh, mysterious… X)

Sora: I'm sorta afraid…

Roxas: You should be.

Sora: 0-o

Me: This battle takes place in the World that Never Was, just so y'all know! And…go!

The dark sky looked down upon the weary travelers. The Keybearer and his comrades trudged along the damp pavement as blackened raindrops fell from above. Kingdom Hearts glowed softly, giving off the only light in the whole city. Every shadow around the heroes seemed to slink about as if it were alive. The silence was so deep that it threatened to overtake everything. The only sound that existed there was the constant hum of dark water pattering against the ground. Sora and his two friends rounded a corner to see an enormously tall skyscraper with a faint blue sign glowing above its entrance. Deciding to turn in for the night, they began to walk toward the building, as it seemed to be some sort of inn and was the only sign of life in the entire world. At that moment, a low noise broke through the barrier of rain. Donald froze.

"Did you guys hear that?"

Sora turned around. "Hear what?"

It happened again. There was a deep growling exhale that was nearly inaudible. Sora frowned.

"Yeah, I heard it that time."

"Gawrsh, you think it's a Heartless?" whimpered Goofy.

"Heartless don't growl, Goofy," Sora noted.

Donald began to get spooked as the feral noise grew louder and closer, followed by raspy breathing. Goofy, too, grew worried with every minute. Suddenly, something in the shadows moved. Donald screamed and ran. Goofy did the same, mostly spooked by Donald's sudden reaction.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Sora called, but there was no reply. His friends were gone. He turned to the spot where they had seen movement. A figure slowly slinked out of the darkness. It wore a black coat like the Organization members, but its eyes were hollow and demonic and it wore a spine-chilling grin. It had ragged blonde hair and its teeth were sharp, long, and stained with blood. It was hunched over and slowly trudging toward Sora, breathing and slightly hissing the whole time. Sora stepped back in shock and drew his Keyblade. The zombified Roxas continued to advance toward Sora as the world bubbled and distorted, leaving the two on a large circular stained glass window.

"Wh-What are you?" Sora cried as he raised his Keyblade to block a swipe from Roxas.

The reply came in a low, inhuman voice that was almost incomprehensible. "Something from the dark."

The monster swung a clawed hand again but Sora deflected it, throwing Roxas across the floor. He landed in a crouched position, exhaling shallowly. He looked up into Sora's gaze, his own eyes thirsty and empty. With the same twisted smile still on his face, the zombie threw himself at his prey. Sora gritted his teeth and blocked, struggling to hold his weapon up as Roxas grabbed it and pushed against it in an attempt to knock Sora over. Sora finally couldn't hold his own any longer and dropped his blade, stepping back quickly to avoid his foe. The zombie continued through with a series of scratches and kicks. Sora managed to ward them off, but Roxas forcefully knocked his Keyblade aside and threw a kick right at Sora's stomach. The teen was propelled backward, but flipped midair and landed on his feet. Panting from the workout, he watched his enemy closely, waiting.

When Roxas just stood there, examining his foe, Sora switched to the offensive. He rushed forward and swung his Keyblade horizontally with one arm. Roxas jumped back a step to dodge, while Sora spun around to slash diagonally. He kept attacking, combo after combo, but his opponent ducked and weaved around every attack. Letting out a frustrated cry, Sora sliced straight downward with all his might. Roxas caught the weapon above his head. Grabbing it around the shaft, he whipped it upward, throwing Sora with it. The Keybearer was flung into the air, and Roxas quickly pounced straight up at him to attack. Sora flipped around backwards, facing his enemy upside down. As Roxas lunged with demonic teeth bared, Sora thrust his key forward, pushing the zombie away. Both fighters landed back on the ground, breathing heavily. Roxas was the first to fight again. He immediately dashed forward, hunched over to decrease his target area. Sora grounded himself, ready for any attack thrown his way. The zombie Roxas leapt with one hand raised, bringing it down toward Sora. The boy stepped back to avoid it, but it was followed by another one. Sora gritted his teeth as each blow became harder and harder to block. _How is he moving so fast? _Sora yelled in his head.

Finding himself nearing the edge of the battlefield, Sora had nowhere else to go. All he could do was block and hope it was enough. Zombie Roxas dove forward with his mouth open. Sora's hand shot up to put his Keyblade between him and his opponent. Roxas clamped down on the weapon, gnawing on it. Sora's eyes widened in horror. Roxas then grabbed the Keyblade, ripped it out of Sora's grasp, and threw it across the field. Sora's heart raced as he sprinted to the side, away from his opponent's glare. However, the Roxas zombie was too fast. He ran behind and pounced, pinning Sora to the ground. Sora yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

The answer was the same twisted voice from before. "I WANT….YOUR HEART." With that, Roxas raised a clawed hand high above his head, grinning down at his victim. Sora reacted completely on fear and adrenaline. His hand shot out, calling his Keyblade back. Roxas swung. Sora stabbed.

Time froze. Sora sat there, shaking. His arm was extended, piercing the Keyblade through Roxas' gut. Roxas didn't flinch or move. Seconds passed before either of them moved. Sora unsteadily pulled his key back. Roxas slowly fell forward. Sora scrambled out of the way as the zombie fell onto his hands and knees. He slowly glanced to the side at the Keybearer. The battlefield disappeared and the two found themselves by the skyscraper again. Roxas rose to his feet.

"Enjoy your heart while you can," he growled, an eerie grin returning to his face. "I'll be back…" He slowly backed away into the shadows, disappearing in the night. All that lingered was his voice, sending out one last warning. "…Because you can't kill someone who's already dead."

Me: So there it is! This was inspired by our obsession with the Sora Roxas cutscene and an awesome YouTube vid called Zombie Comic by Chromophobianess. If you search 'roxas zombie comic', it'll come up. (It's creepy and disturbing, just so you know XD) Hope you enjoyed, please review :D

Sora: I WILL NOT GET TO SLEEP TONIGHT.

Roxas: (grins and starts breathing heavily)

Sora: AAAAAAH! ( runs away)

Me: OK, see y'all next time!


	28. Sora vs Vanitas

Me: Wow. It's been quite awhile. Sorry about the wait everyone. I honestly have almost no free time anymore XP Anyway, today's suggestion was sent by many different people. I think, like, three different people suggested the same battle. So that's what we're going with: Sora vs. Vanitas! I can't remember who originally requested this, so sorry:'( thank you anyway though!

Sora steps out onto the field, choosing Bond of Flame as his weapon. Vanitas smirks and calls out Void Gear. The two look-alikes stare at each other from across the arena as the ground shifts and becomes the wide, open plaza of Radiant Garden. Neither of them flinches at the change of scenery and dead silence befalls the air again. Off in the distance, the gong sounds.

Vanitas shoots forward like a comet, his key pointed straight outward to cut a path. Sora rolls to the side, avoiding him, then points his key outward and shoots a ray of light. Vanitas sees it and sinks into the ground under it. Sora's eyes bulge out in shock as the dark Keybearer bursts out from underneath him. Void Gear slices upward across Sora's body before Vanitas sinks back down into the ground. Sora clutches at his scratch and focuses intently on the ground. Just as Vanitas burst back up, Sora flips backward away from him, slicing Van's shoulder on the way.

The dark key wielder glares angrily at his foe and switches tactics. He slices his Keyblade across horizontally, firing shards of ice outward. Sora flips over and between them, casting his own Blizzara spell afterward. Vanitas counters with Firaga and jumps at his opponent once again. Sora blocks the incoming flurry of combos. Switching to the offensive at the first chance he gets, the brunette does an uppercut in an attempt to knock away his foe's guard. It works for a moment, but when Sora stabs inward, Vanitas warps away from it, appearing behind the boy and kicking him in the back. Sora lands on his hands and knees, quickly whipping around and getting back up.

The sky darkens as a storm rolls in. Vanitas floats into the air and a strange, cannon-like object appears in front of him. Immediately, a massive beam of energy continually shoots outward from it. Sora rolls away from it, proceeding to take off running as it turns toward him. The ray is soon mere inches behind him and slowly gaining. Sora grits his teeth as he glances behind him. He's also reaching a wall. As the beam nearly nips at his shoes, the Keyblade Master runs up the wall and backflips over the beam, which hits the wall and stops. Sora then sprints back toward his opponent, leaping through the air with key raised. Vanitas steps back as Sora lands to avoid the attack. Sora goes into his own frenzy of combos, which Vanitas manages to block. With a fist cloaked in darkness, Vanitas socks Sora away from him and launches more dark fireballs with his hand. Sora lands on his feet and slashes the dark orbs away, sending them back at Vanitas.

Vanitas cartwheels right between them and then jumps up into the air. "Suffer!" he yells, hurling an array of dark energy downward. Sora blocks just in time, gritting his teeth as the attack sparks across his Keyblade. Going into an all-out offensive, the teen points his key forward and launches Magnet. Vanitas is drawn towards it against his will, which allows Sora to swing upward and slice at his opponent. Van growls and breaks free of the spell, only to have Sora use Thundaga. Vanitas dodges it by teleporting above Sora. He brings his weapon down from over his head with all his might. Sora whips around frantically and just manages to step aside in time. The ground cracks slightly where the Keyblade hits. Vanitas cries out angrily and swings forcefully again, this time straight across his body. Sora arcs his body as the blade swings by him, barely knicking his shirt.

Vanitas continues the onslaught, swinging from every direction and warping back and forth. Sora guards them completely on instinct. Vanitas suddenly warps directly behind Sora, taking the boy by surprise. Void Gear connects with his chest and blasts him backward. They Keybearer shakily gets up to see Vanitas soaring straight at him. He ducks right under his foe, jabbing upward as Vanitas passes. The doppelganger's eyes widen in pain as he careens to the ground, Bond of Flame jutting straight out from his side. He pushes himself up and rips the blade out of himself. His mask begins to crack from smashing into the ground, and as it chipps away and falls to the floor, his vengeful eyes are watching his enemy. When his full face is revealed, Sora's eyes widen in shock.

"This ends now," Vanitas growls, hovering into the air. The ground cracks under him, shattering all of Radiant Garden. Sora shields himself as he falls through the rubble into a dark, starry space. He looks around confusedly, but not for long. Vanitas rockets across the field, smashing into Sora. The boy is knocked out of his awed daze. He quickly recovers from the impact just as Vanitas soars in again. Hurtling backward from the impact again, Sora forces himself to concentrate on his enemy. When Vanitas comes in again, the Keybearer flips around him and fires a beam of light. Vanitas is struck in the back. He counters with a dark ray that shoots across the arena. Sora barely guards it with Bond of Flame. Vanitas fires through the air, smashing the brunette over and over. After the assault, Sora is panting and on his last leg. He falls to his hands and knees, energy slowly draining. But just like every Keyblade Master before him, he never gives in.

Vanitas glowers down at his nearly-defeated opponent and breaks into a malicious grin. His weapon is pointed straight at the back of Sora's neck. "Any last words?"

Sora grins to himself and slowly looks up at his counterpart with a smirk. "As a matter of fact…" With a burst of light that blinds his foe, the Keybearer shoots at Vanitas with a tail of light following him like a shooting star. He hacks at Van as he passes, whipping around and doing it again. He continues over and over at unimaginable speeds until the entire room is filled with light. When it clears and the dark unknown sets back in, Vanitas' weapon falls and he drops to his knees. His eyes slowly close as he falls forward onto his stomach, fading into nothing. Sora pants exhaustedly as the arena darkens into the blackest of nights.

Me: And then the lights come back on! XD Well, I hope you liked it. I know it was kinda short and not as good as some other ones, but I tried X( Anyway, I hope another will be posted soon because I have an idea for one. So stay tuned, people! Thanks so much for sticking with me even after I let you all down:) Thanks, it means a lot!


	29. VenTerraAqua vs RoxasAxelXion

Me: Hello again! Like always, I feel bad for not writing very often anymore….plus that last one wasn't that great for such a wait…so here's another one that will hopefully satisfy your thirst for epicness X)

Roxas: If it's epic, then I must be in it.

Axel: *rolls eyes* You're so modest.

Me: This battle was sent in by anonymous reviewer, Demon Child. Thanks for the idea! It's Ven, Terra, and Aqua against Roxas, Axel, and Xion!

Roxas: *smirks* Told ya.

The first team enters the battlefield. Ven calls forth Lost Memories, swinging it around into the familiar backhand position. Aqua chooses Stormfall as her weapon and stands at the ready. Terra is in between the two, leading them into battle, holding Chaos Ripper at his side. Roxas stands directly across from his look-alike, wielding Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Xion faces Aqua with a hard-set expression, gripping Aubade tightly. Axel looks deep into Terra's eyes from across the field. Flames dance down his arms and call out his chakrams. The arena quickly turns into a large cave made entirely of ice that sits on a frozen pillar, extending thousands of feet into the air. An arctic hawk's cry echoes through the barren sky as the only sound for hundreds of miles.

Terra yells and lunges forward, his allies following close behind. Axel, Roxas, and Xion all charge forward to meet their foes. Ven and Roxas clash, teeth bared in concentration. Aqua swings at Xion, who steps over it and counterattacks. Aqua guards it. Axel slams a chakram into Terra's Keyblade, then tries a stab for his gut but Terra blocks the second attack too.

Ven leaps back and shoots Aero from his Keyblade. Roxas runs forward, slices straight through it, and brings his weapons down at Ven. Ven backs off to dodge, coming back in with a hard uppercut. The Nobody is knocked straight into the air and Ven follows through with an aerial combo. At the end of it, Ven smashes Roxas downward with his key. Roxas lands on his feet, springing up into the air and taking his revenge as he pounds Ven back and forth with both blades.

Aqua casts Blizzara, which Xion blocks before sending a Thundara spell at her fellow Keybearer. The blue-haired woman cartwheels to the side as the bolts strike past her, then runs forward and slices at her opponent. Xion yells as the weapon cuts straight across her abdomen. She lands and blocks another combo from her foe before swinging her blade strongly to ward Aqua off. Once Aqua leaps a good distance away from Xion, she points her blade and fires out a Mega Flare spell. Just before it can explode around Xion, Roxas leaps in front of her with a Reflega surrounding him. The massive explosion shakes the whole cave and cracks the floor.

Terra looks over. Axel kicks him in the stomach while he's distracted and knocks him over. He then brings one chakram straight down at his adversary. Terra uneasily blocks it and kicks both feet upward to smash Axel backward. The Keybearer leaps back up and hurls a Fire at his enemy. Axel just stands there and takes the hit. He gives his signature grin. "Thanks for the refresher, buddy. Got it memorized?"

Meanwhile, Xion and Roxas are going head-to-head with Aqua and Ven. Xion strikes relentlessly against Aqua, pushing her backward. The young woman blocks all of the attacks but has no chance to strike back. Roxas forces Ven backward with a flurry of attacks that Ven ducks and weaves away from. Xion breaks Aqua's guard down, then swings overhead for a lethal slash. Ven flips to the side, deflecting the blow in the air, then landing and striking from the side. Xion just barely steps out of the way of it. Roxas jabs toward Aqua, who jumps over it and shoots Thunder. Roxas lets out a small yelp as the spell courses through his body. Recovering instantly, he backflips with both Keyblades out. They hack in an upward attack which Aqua barely blocks. The force pushes her into the air. Xion ducks under Ven's blade as it swoops above her head and casts Fira toward Aqua. Aqua backflips in the air, kicking the fireball and disintegrating it. She lands on her feet and swings her Keyblade to the ready position at her side again.

Terra swings Chaos Ripper like a baseball bat, hurling Axel into the fray on the other side of the cave. Axel lands and immediately must dodge under a Watera and multiple, frenzied Keyblades striking back and forth. As he escapes the clutter unharmed, Terra runs and leaps over the whole group, bringing his weapon down at the redhead. Axel blocks but the incredible force destroys his guard. Terra body checks his open foe into the wall, cracking the cave even more than it already is. Before Terra can strike again, Roxas leaps between him and Axel. The Nobody crosses Oblivion and Oathkeeper into an X to guard Terra's attack, then shoves the weapon backward and swings at his foe. He manages to slice Terra across the chest. Aqua guards a Fire from Xion before launching Blizzaga at Roxas. Axel shoves him out of the way and gets blasted in the gut with the magic. He hunches over.

"Axel!" Roxas yells. Terra growls and raises his Keyblade above his head for the final blow. Roxas runs and dives, praying he's not too late. As he soars over Axel, he turns and guards with his Keyblades. Terra's blade strikes straight downward and connects. Roxas yells and lands on the ground with a fatal wound across his whole body. Terra kicks Axel aside and slowly walks toward the gasping Roxas. Xion struggles to keep herself alive as she tries to get over to her friends to help.

Ven swings in at an angle toward her thighs. She jumps over his Keyblade, lands on it, and pushes off of it. She backflips through the air and lands in front of Roxas as Terra gets closer. He stops in surprise. Xion glares angrily and holds Aubade in the ready stance. Roxas looks up weakly. Xion screams out a war cry and charges fiercely at Terra. "No, Xion!" Roxas yells but it's too late. She's already heading into battle.

Terra stiffens and blocks Xion's first ferocious attack. He pushes her key upward and knees her in the stomach. She is thrown backward but immediately gets back up, completely ignoring any pain that comes her way. She swings again, only to have it blocked once more. She chains together combo after combo but to no avail. Aqua and Ven leap into the fight too, joining their comrade. They all strike with precision and teamwork, flustering Xion and forcing her to block countless attacks that can hardly even be seen. One of Ven's attacks finally hits and Xion falls backward. She quickly rolls to the side as Terra stabs downward. She jumps back up and sidekicks Terra in the head. He groans and falls to the side. Ven swings straight across himself as he leaps at the girl. Xion spins backward to avoid it and counters with a Fire. It hits Ven in the chest and gives Xion some space.

Aqua flies forward with a barrier surrounding her and smashes into Xion. Xion cries out and is thrown forcefully into a wall. She slumps to the ground as the cracks in the cave grow even larger. There is a rumbling followed by a violent vibration. The contestants look around wide-eyed. It stops for a moment. Then the entire cave collapses and cracks. The warriors yell in shock and brace themselves as they plummet downward. Xion reaches out through the air toward the unconscious Roxas, gripping him tightly once she grabs him. The battered Axel falls beside her and looks for a bottom to the seemingly-endless drop. Ven, Terra, and Aqua plummet behind the Nobodies. Aqua points Stormfall at her enemies and uses Blizzard. Axel whips around and blocks it. Ven shoots downward and strikes at Xion, who is protecting Roxas. Axel glides in front of her and blocks, using Fira afterward to blast the blonde back up toward his allies. Terra hurls his key down with a Strike Raid move. Axel guards again, but this time with more difficulty. After Terra regains his blade, the three Keyblade Warriors rocket downward to meet their foes. Axel blasts Terra with Firaga. Aqua and Ven slip past him and go for Xion. She uses one hand to block both Keybearer's attacks while holding Roxas with the other. Ven strikes back and forth repetitively while Aqua flips forward with key pointed outward.

Xion flips backward away from Aqua's attack while guarding Ven's strikes with Reflecta. She then casts Thundaga which strikes from high above, blasting not only Aqua and Ven, but also Terra, who is locked in combat with Axel. Terra grimaces and passes out. Xion sends away her key and quickly reaches into her pocket. She takes out an Ether and quickly chugs it. Ven pushes through the pain of the spell and stabs straight downward at Xion. The girl calls her Keyblade back just in time to block, but Ven swings to the side now and lands a hit. He follows it up with a full-out combo and Xion is defenseless. She falls limply from the air, Roxas slipping from her arms and falling in front of her. Aqua aims at Xion with a Blizzard forming at the tip of her blade, but Axel rushes down and stabs a chakram into her back before she can launch it. Roxas slowly blinks awake to see Xion falling unconsciously beside him and Ven descending with his key pointed outward towards her back. Before he can even take in his surroundings or gather himself, Roxas calls out Oathkeeper and rolls in front of Xion to block the forceful attack. Ven keeps pounding at him and the blonde Nobody clenches his teeth as he barely blocks the combos.

Suddenly, Axel shoots down from above and swings at Ven. The boy sees him just in time and rolls to the side. He counters with an Aerora that pushes Axel backward. Roxas swings upward but Ven guards the attack. Roxas unleashes a 3-hit combo while Axel rushes in for another thrust with his lethal weapons. Ven guards Roxas' attacks, then ducks down under Axel as he comes in, jabbing straight up. Axel opens his mouth but no sound comes out as he quickly fades to nothing. Roxas doesn't have time to be shocked before Ven kicks him directly in the face. He spirals downward and shakes off the impact to look back up at his foe. Anger boiling inside him, he goes into Limit Mode with a flash of blinding light. Ven shields his eyes as his foe rockets upward toward him. Ven quickly guards as Roxas plows past. The force blasts Ven backward and destroys his guard. Roxas swoops back in for a second attack, ripping past Ven with a trail of light. Ven grabs his side, which is now sliced open and bleeding. Roxas goes into a fury of pounding combos. Ven guards weakly but can't hold out against the attacks for long.

The beaten and injured Ven tries to keep himself awake as Roxas exits Limit Mode, panting and on the verge of passing out. The two look-alikes charge towards each other with their Keyblades drawn. A brilliant light blasts outward as they clash. They land on the ground, back-to-back with each other. They both stand still for a moment. Then, Roxas falls forward onto his hands and knees, holding his stomach with a pained expression. Ven glances behind him as his foe falls to the ground and slowly fades. The Keyblade Warrior breathes heavily and is covered in gashes, bruises, and scrapes. He looks up to see Xion's body fall down from the sky. He catches her in his arms. Terra and Aqua are caught by Reflect and set lightly on the ground. Ven looks down sadly at the black-haired girl and then lightly places her on the floor. Walking over to his fallen friends, he takes out his Wayfinder. "Sorry," he whispers before he and his friends disappear.

Me: Yay! That was a good match, I think:) I'm trying to make people win that wouldn't usually win…

Roxas: Yeah, great.

Ven: I said sorry!

Roxas: Sorry doesn't cut it. Get me some ice cream.

Ven: Well, excuse me!

Sora: Sore loser, are we?

Roxas: *punches*

Me: Well, thanks so much for reading, folks! :D Hope you liked it! Don't forget to push that little review button ;D Should be another battle coming soon!


	30. Rematch: Luxord vs Olette

Me: Hello again, folks! to those of you who still read this, thank you:) Unfortunately, we are not using a suggestion from the readers today. I felt it was time i had a chance to free-write an arena battle a little bit. And what an interesting battle it will be! We are going to have a rematch between Luxord and Olette! Since Luxord's loss was so humiliating last time...

Luxord: I heard that!

Me: Don't worry, Lux. You have a handicap this time! :D the arena will be in your wing of the Organization's graveyard so it's familiar territory. And Olette has to play at your little time game too.

Luxord: *smiles* Oh, perfect.

The arena shifts into the balcony overlooking the castle, which Luxord makes his home in. Olette stands in front of him, clearly not amused or worried in any way for that matter. "The first to run out of time loses," Luxord grins at his opponent.

The gong sounds. Olette stomps up to Luxord, rips the watch off of his wrist, and throws it to the ground. It shatters into a million tiny pieces. "There! You're out of time!" she yells, exiting the arena without another word. Luxord stands in stunned silence.

Me: Wow...Luxord, you just need to redeem yourself somehow but it seems hopeless at this point XD

Luxord: I hate you all.

Me: Well, that was pointlessly awesome XD By the way, I started a story called the Kingdom Hearts Hunger Games. You get to vote on which characters enter the arena and NO, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THE BOOK TO READ THE FIC! I'm hoping to get alot of votes in, because right now, there's only a few. To those of you that did vote already, thank you:) if you haven't, consider checking it out cuz i think it'll pretty cool! thanks for reading as usual :D


End file.
